Flames of the Fire
by Gingerstar14
Summary: Do you know what it's like? To cry out in pain? In agony? To beg for mercy, unable to comprehend that no one hears you. No one can save you now...
1. Those Hidden

_Preface _

_I had decided after reading Kitty-flower's utterly phenomenal fanfic The Alliance, which would reccomend to anyone looking for a good read, that I should write a story that has some Gingerstar-worthy torture in it, but also a cute master/slave pairing. So I decided to write it! I was looking at some of my other documents and decided to do one Challenge of 100 Tales chapter in between these chapters, but it might be scarcer if I don't get many good reviews. So review if you want another chapter. Otherwise this will be deleted. I'm warning you. Plus I'll pm you a special mini-story about some of my characters if you do! By the way, Winterpaw is just for you, Kitty-flower _

_Also since this chapter is short then I'll update sooner-perhaps __tonight or tomorrow_

**Those Hidden **

Pawsteps drummed the forest floor. Two sets. Three sets. Four sets of pawprints crushed the long tall grass and weaved through trees. Adrenaline was high. Faster and faster, more and more frantic. Faster, quicker, harder.

The cat in the lead broke away from the others, streaking ahead and bursting through the tunnel of ferns up ahead. Wild pawsteps still followed her. She skidded to a halt, turned around anxiously. The others were right there- so close! Her eyes widened.

"You lost!" she yowled, leaping up to butt her brother on the shoulder and then her other two denmates. "I told you I'm faster than you."

"What. Ever. Fire. Paw." Kestrelpaw panted between breaths. "So. What?" he fought to catch his breath. The four apprentices had been racing and Firepaw was proud she had finally showed her bossy brother and the others what was what.

"No, that was pretty good." Treepaw put in, shaking her light brown tabby fur. "Are you part WindClan?"

"Hardly," Firepaw snorted. "'Ole Kestrelpaw's a slowpoke." she grinned, but Kestrelpaw just gave a her a look. Rolling his eyes, he picked up the squirrel he had dropped and padded across the camp and deposited it on the fresh-kill pile. It was sunhigh and the camp was bathed in greenleaf sun. Winterpaw and Treepaw were padding after him, so Firepaw hurried and grabbed the mouse she had caught.

"Well done, apprentices." Sunstorm's kind voice reached them. Sunstorm was the sister of Firepaw's mentor, Limefur. They were both very pleasant cats. "If you'd take that to the elders, that would be great." Sunstorm never seemed to give direct orders, either.

Firepaw was the first to pick her prey back up. "Okay!" she raced to the fallen log with the others behind her. Mintfoot and Cedartail were lying in the sun. Mintfoot looked up as she skidded to a halt beside him.

"Show off," Kestrelpaw muttered to her. Firepaw stuck out her tongue.

"We brought you some prey," Winterpaw thrust them aside and dropped his sparrow. "Are Twiststripe and the others in the den?"

"Yes, but-"

Before Mintfoot could finish, Firepaw bounded into the den. Twiststripe, the caramel tabby, and Pineheart, a very old gray she-cat, looked up angrily at beind disturbed from their nap. "...they don't want disturbed." Mintfoot sighed.

"Sorry." Firepaw grinned at them, then dropped her prey and backed out quickly.

Their glares followed her and she thought she heard Pineheart mutter, "Stupid, disrespectful kits..." The others were looking annoyed at Firepaw as well, and Kestrelpaw's eyes gleamed at her and his whiskers were twitching. Firepaw ducked her head. She knew she should stop showing off.

"Sorry, everyone." she repeated. "Well, we've fed you, soo..." Firepaw continued to back away, suddenly eagar to leave.

"Wouldn't you young'ns like a story first?" Cedartail had sat up and clearly had forgiven Firepaw before she'd asked. "Stay for a bit." He took a bite of the sparrow and motioned for them to sit down. Reluctantly, Firepaw sat down beside Treepaw, glancing at Winterpaw and Kestrelpaw, who were clearly still annoyed at her show-off nature.

"What kind of story?" Treepaw asked shyly, wrapping her tail around her paws. Firepaw wished she looked as pretty as she did, but Treepaw had once asked her if she noticed how the older apprentices- Barkpaw and Copperpaw always made eyes at her.

Cedartail looked thoughtful. "What kind of story would you like?" he asked them.

It was Winterpaw who answered first, earnestly. "One with action."

At least that was something they had in common. "And violence!" Firepaw put in, waving her tail.

The cool thing about Cedartail- he may be an old geezer but he was pretty awesome, Firepaw thought. Cedertail didn't even blink when she mentioned violence, but Mintfoot snorted and turned over. "Okay, I've got a good one. It's called Those Hidden."

"Sounds great." Firepaw purred, settling down to get more comfortable.

Cedartail shifted and sat up. "It's an older story, old even when I was a kit. But I think I remember it." he meowed. "Here it goes:

"Once, many, many moons ago, a group of twolegplace cats- though not kittypets, mind you- stalked the nests beyong our borders. They scent-marked along our borders, that's what set the ThunderClan cats off. They didn't know what to think. Kittypets marking their territory?

So the ThunderClan leader sent out two warriors to find the mysterious cats. They never returned. Days passed, so the leader led a patrol this time to find them himself."

"What did they find?" Firepaw burst out. Kestrelpaw let out an annoyed hiss.

"Shh, listen, young Firepaw." Cedartail meowed. "I'll finish."

"They searched for a long time, and finally a tom confronted them. He denied they had ever seen anyone come in before, and didn't know what he was talking about borders. So they were forced to go back. For a while, nothing else happened. But then..."

"What?" Firepaw gasped.

The elder glanced at her and then continued. "About half a moon afterward, a rogue broke into their camp and was getting at the nursery. They chased him off, but not before he almost killed a kit. The security was heavy for about a moon, and as soon as they let guard down, two kits were stolen in the dead of night.

"At the gathering, the other leader reported the same thing. The cats lead an attack to twolegplace, but found nothing. No remnants that cats had ever been there, apart from some lazy kittypets. And no cat ever saw them again."

The apprentices' eyes were huge. "Is that a true story?" Kestrelpaw asked at last.

"I don't believe so. Maybe it was a queen who told it to scare kits. But it certainly could be real." Cedartail murmured.

Mintfoot snorted again. "Don't fill their heads with fantasy, Cedartail. Off you go, apprentices. And thank you for the meal."

Firepaw got up and stretched, then began heading back to the main clearing of the camp. "Yep. The story was great, too." She waved her tail and then headed for the fresh-kill pile where she snatched up a vole to eat. A lot of the Clan had come out of their dens to eat now, and Sunstorm, Froststar, and Limefur were nearby as Firepaw grabbed her prey.

"Hello, Firepaw. Where've you been?" Limefur asked.

"Feeding the elders." she meowed, padding over to sit beside him. "Cedartail told us a story."

Limefur began grooming his chest. "That's nice. After you're done eating, would you like to go hunting again? I've not been out yet today. But I hear you've been doing good."

Sunstorm winked at her.

"Okay, that's great." Firepaw began gulping down her vole. "I don't have anything better to do." After she was done eating, she followed her pale-pelted mentor down the gorse tunnel and out into the warm forest. It was still bright, but lazy clouds floated across the sky. "Sure is nice out here."

"Yes, it is." Limefur agreed. He scented the air, paused, then dove off. They were near twolegplace now, and recalling Cedartail's story, she shuddered. Then she reminded herself it was just a story for kits and followed Limefur's example, scenting the air.

She caught the scent of squirrel, that must be what he'd scented. Then there was also a faint smell of mouse. Pinpointing the direction, Firepaw began padding slowly toward it. It was right by the fence bordering twolegplace, a wooden one with just two sideways sections and a large gap in between. Here, among the pines, it would be harder to stalk it.

Just as Firepaw was in pouncing range, something made her freeze. Two eyes were staring at her from the shadows on the other side of the fence.

The mouse scurried away.


	2. Among the Shadows

_Preface _

_Well, three reviews are better than none, so whatever. I pretended to listen all through school today to come up with this, so hopefully it's good. Please review if you even LOOK at this fic. Where are all my awesome reviewers? Firepaw plushies for everyone who reviews. _

_Thank you so much too: Rikarou, Laterose13, and Nightshade07 you guys reviewed last night, your awesome!_

**Among the Shadows**

Firepaw's heart pounded in her chest as she stared, horrified, at the green pair of eyes staring back at her. They were filled with malice as they glared at her. Visions flashed through her head, of shadowy cats creeping through twolegplace, kidnapping every cat that dare set paw over their border.

"Wh-who are you?" she choked out, lost for words for the first time in her life.

The eyes blinked slowly, and when they opened they were no longer hostile, but a look of agony flashed through them. Firepaw could still not see the cats, but she could tell that whoever it was was backing up slowly.

For a second, it passed through a beam of light. He was a long-furred tabby tom with caramel stripes and tan pelt. His pelt was soft like a kittypet's, but he had the hard muscles of a wild cat. And he was very handsome.

"Who are you?" Firepaw asked again, but he turned tail suddenly and fled. Firepaw was still breathing hard when she turned around and pelted in the direction Limefur had taken. Unexpectedly she dove through a bush and slammed into him.

"Sorry!"

Limefur dropped his squirrel he must have caught and turned around. "It's okay. Haven't you caught anything?" He looked her over worriedly.

"I saw a rogue or something. He was staring at me- I swear he looked like he was about to murder me. Then he just turned around and ran like ShadowClan were on his tail! The weirdest thing! And I lost my mouse! I'm telling you-" She knew she was rambling again, but somehow she didn't care. His appearance had startled her. Was it just the story Cedartail had told, or something else?

Limefur wrapped his tail around her muzzle. "Shh, let me get a word in edgewise!" He released her. "I don't think it was anything, but I'll tell Froststar and Ashpelt to warn the patrols, all right?"

Firepaw was still shaken. How could some cat harbor such hatred within him? But she shook it away. It was just a rogue. _And I'm going to be a warrior._ "Okay, let's get back to hunting."

"Good," Limefur nodded. He turned back around. "We can hunt somewhere else if you'd like, though."

"Yeah, that'd be great." She replied quietly. "How about near snakerocks?"

Limefur only shrugged and headed back toward the rocks. On the way there, Firepaw did manage to catch a sparrow, which lifted her spirits a bit. Then at snakerocks she caught a mouse, and happily carried both pieces of fresh-kill back to camp. Copperpaw, a golden tom, was outside the apprentices den with Winterpaw and Kestrelpaw. As she went to join them, Treepaw and Copperpaw's siblings Barkpaw and Brightpaw padded out of the apprentices den.

"Hey guys," Firepaw called as she sat down by Kestrelpaw. One look at him told her that he forgave her for annoying him earlier.

"Hey Firepaw. How'd your hunt go?" her brother asked.

"Umm, okay," she muttered. No way she would tell them how disturbed she actually was. "This creepy rogue glared at me and scared my prey away. He looked like he was about to kill me, then he just ran away."

"Are you okay, baby?" Copperpaw scooted closer to her. "Ya look a little frightened."

Firepaw glared at him and scooted away. "Go lick a fox." He was always hitting on her, but another thing she knew he obsessed over was 'equality for all animals'. "Maybe you're tongue will be smarter- if you still have one left."

Copperpaw looked hurt, but Barkpaw looked pleased. Their flirting with her always got on her nerves. Personally, she thought that Treepaw was prettier than her. But apparently those to boneheads didn't.

"So, anyone doing anything interesting?" Firepaw asked, trying to sound casual.

"Grasspelt said I'm going to do the dawn patrol with him and Sunstorm tomorrow." Brightpaw spoke up. "I can't wait for that. I get to starve until we get back to camp."

"That sounds _fun_," Firepaw agreed sarcastically. "But at least you get to make sure ShadowClan and RiverClan stay in line."

Barkpaw's whiskers twitched. "Maybe if you're lucky, they'll attack you and you'll get to fight them."

"If they don't take one look at you and go running," Copperpaw snorted. Brightpaw nudged him roughly.

Firepaw couldn't resist putting in, "You aren't talking about yourself, are you?" He gave her an angry look and shoved his way into the apprentices den. The rest of them chatted for a while, until Firepaw was too tired to stay awake any more and the clearing was mostly empty.

Saying goodnight to Brightpaw and Barkpaw, who usually stayed up later than them, she headed in and found Kestrelpaw, Winterpaw, and Copperpaw already asleep. Treepaw scooted over to give her room as she curled up in her nest.

Just before she fell asleep, the face of the tabby rogue appeared in her head. She dreamed about his face, saw him running toward her, and at the last second skidded to a halt and vanished.

--

It was still warm along the road as a lean shape padded along the black surface and paused before disappearing into an alley. A cat was sitting in the shadows in the very back, blue eyes gleaming in the darkness. He was nearly invisible except for a faint outline and white patches in his fur.

The approaching cat ducked his head as he approached. He opened his mouth to speak, but the other raised his tail for silence.

"I asked you to get me that cat." he growled. "We just need one more before we can move on. And what did you do?" his voice was cold.

The other seemed lost for words. "....I...I.."

"You came back empty-pawed!" the tom leapt up, snarling in his face. "What kind of cat are you? You were my best Searcher, but why, this time, did you come back alone? I should demote you." He began pacing back and forth. The other shrunk away.

"I'm sorry. I'll do better. I promise." His voice hardened too, with detirmination.

"Not next time, I'm afriad. I'll ask Ripper or Purnak to get her. You failed. And now I'll have to take one of your cats. You have three, correct?"

He bowed his head. "Yes."

"Bring one to me. At dawn. And tell Purnak to come to me. For tonight, we visit the Clans."

"Yes, Nightshade." And with that, he slunk away.


	3. They Came With the Darkness

_Preface _

_Well, I finished my school project thingy early, so I decided to do another chapter! Please, where is everyone? I'm talking to you, Amberleaf, Brackenfurlover, Ama-chan13, and all the other awesome people. EVERYONE DISAPPEARED!!!!!! DDDD: _

_Okay, that's over with. XD _

_Thank you so much too: Nightshade07, Shadowave, and Birchfeather(Rikarou) You guys are awesooooome!_

**They Came With the Darkness **

Firepaw turned restlessly in her nest. Brightpaw and Barkpaw had long since came back in the den, but she kept waking up from nightmares, and now every time she closed her eyes she saw the face of the rogue wanting to murder her, and then the look of pain in his eyes.

Once she rolled over onto Treepaw's tail. The pretty she-cat jerked her head up, and glared at Firepaw, until she realized who it was. "Sorry," Firepaw whispered. Treepaw shrugged and tucked her tail underneath her.

With a sigh, she heaved herself out of her nest and padded around Barkpaw and out of the den. It was quiet outside, the camp totally deserted. Firepaw looked over at the fresh-kill pile, but there was nothing left except a stale old robin.

There didn't seem to be anything else to do but go back to bed. Finally, she decided, she would take a short walk. The story of Those Hidden popped into her head, but she shoved it away. _After all, it was just a story. Besides, I'll go toward RiverClan. That's nowhere near twolegplace._

On silent paws the golden-pelted she-cat padded down the dark gorse tunnel shrouded in shadows and out into the forest. But after getting rid of the thoughts of the rogue, Firepaw began to enjoy her walk, and traveled slowly down the familiar path, feeling the soft ground beneath her paws. The river was beautiful, shining with moonlight and ever-winding around the stepping stones.

She followed upstream to Sunningrocks and crouched there, staring at the water. Here, she could forget everything and just enjoy her home. How nice it was to live in such a free, beautiful place, free from harm and pain. Well, when the Clans were at peace, that was.

Suddenly something rustled in the forest behind her. Firepaw spun around and stared into the shadows, but other than the colors of light dancing behind her eyes as she peered into the gloom, nothing was there. She scented the air, and automatically dropped into a crouch. A sharp, familiar tang was wafting toward her.

Lightly, Firepaw began to slink forward, closer, and closer to the patch of ferns. She scented the air one last time, and then pounced. Her aim was true; she swiftly killed the mouse and stood up proudly. _What a stupid mouse, anyway._ She thought.

Suddenly two paws slammed on her back, and her heart leaped with terror. Firepaw was shoved roughly to the ground, and before she could let out a terrified yowl, paws clamped around her muzzle. She could see they were very large, and one was white and the other black. Pressed against the ground, she couldn't see anything else of her attacker, but she could feel how heavy he was. Hot, foul breath ruffled her ear fur. "Keep quiet. We wouldn't want anything to happen to you that you'd regret."

Desperately, Firepaw began to struggled, and for a moment, she got her muzzle free enough to growl, "What do you want?" before she was shoved back down. This time her chin struck the ground hard, and she tasted blood well up in her mouth.

"Give it here," a quiet, urgent hiss sounded nearby, and one of the paws on her face disappeared for a moment. She felt the weight above her shift, and suddenly the tom leaped off of her, but almost immediately another cat grabbed her, claws unsheathed, on the flanks. As she opened her mouth to let out a cry, a hard, cold black strap was shoved into her mouth. It also wrapped above and below her muzzle, and then the cat behind her wrapped the strap over her head. She tried to growl something but only choked on the strap.

For the first time she saw the face of the black and white tom, who had patches across his pelt and a scarred face. He was looking down at her with amusement. Even crushed to the ground, where size was distorted, she could see he was a huge cat. Fear coursed through her. What would happen to her now. She tried to ask them, but choked again. Now the tom's whisker's where twitching. Angrily, she was about to spit something, but was choken a third time. Feeling very stupid, she hung her head and tried not to think. Because now she was on the verge of panicking.

"Come one, Purnak. Should we take her back to Nightshade yet?" the tom behind her asked impatiently. He had a higher voice, but it was still edged with malice.

Purnak nodded and turned away. "Sure, let's go. Give me the leash." A strange word, thought Firepaw. Is that what the thing in my mouth is? And where are they taking me? The tom behind her, who Firepaw saw was a gray tabby, handed Purnak a long tendril a bit like the thing in her mouth. He nodded and took it, then began walking. To Firepaw's horror, when he tugged it, it was attacked to the strap over her muzzle and choked her even worse. She gagged and stubbled forward.

Purnak let out a growl and yanked harder, pulling her up. Firepaw felt sick now, and she was trembling hard, so hard that she could barely place one paw in front of the other as she tried to follow the two cats before they choked her again. But they were moving at a steady pace toward twolegplace, and its hard to walk fast when your mind is so numb with terror you can't think straight, much less walk without stumbling.

By the time they got to twolegplace, Firepaw was choking and gasping, but every breath hurt because of the strap in her mouth. But now this was unfamiliar territory, and the hard pathes of twolegplace hurt her pads. She tripped even more, and each time Purnak violently jerked her up. This was the wost experience she had had in her life, and her spirit was low. What would happen once they brought her to the cat called Nightshade?

At last they slowed down and turned around a corner to a space between two large twoleg nests, about five or six tail-lengths wide. At first, Firepaw thought they were leading her to a dead end, but at the last second they slipped down a hole in the ground and entered a long underground tunnel. Firepaw stared around in terror. Toms lay around in the dimly lit cavern that opened up. It stank like bile and blood, and though some cats were sleeping, some were whispering together, but they turned their heads as her two captors guided her through.

When she stumbled again, Purnak again jerked her up with so much force she gagged and began to retch. The toms chuckled and one let out a mew of laughter. Firepaw glanced up, humiliated, and padded on then with her head down. She was lead straight past the cavern to a much smaller tunnel, made of a lighter rock. Inside a nest of various twoleg materials, a dark black tom was crouched. He looked up coldly, but when he saw Firepaw his eyes lit up.

"We've brought the she-cat you desired, Nightshade." Purnak meowed, bowing his head. Nightshade stood up and inspected her fully, and Firepaw didn't like the way he looked at her as a hunter would choose his prey from the fresh-kill pile.

"Ah, thank you Purnak. So much more reliable than Thorn. I shall remember this, both you and Prick." At the mention of the name, the gray tom puffed out proudly and Firepaw assumed he was Prick. "She is a fine one, isn't she. I'll get much reward from her- before and after the auction." Firepaw's fur stood up at these words. Auction? That did not sound very pleasant.

"You're welcome." Purnak dipped his head again, much like a warrior to a leader. "Shall I put her in the Break-In Cage?"

"That would be good. Three days and three nights." Nightshade nodded. "On the fourth morning, give her something to eat and drink and bring her to me." he flicked his tail dismissively, and Purnak turned and led her back out. This time Firepaw didn't look up at all as she was led once again through the throng of toms. This time she was taken down a new route, one of the many tunnels leading off from the main one. Once around the corner, it was totally pitch black.

Purnak scrambled with something in the dark, a clinking noise sounded, and then Firepaw was shoved forward. She stepped onto a cold, hard mesh and felt her 'leash' being tugged through the opening of what she assumed was the Break-In Cage. He swung the door closed and Firepaw heard it click. Then the leash was tugged, farther and farthed until she was crammed uncomfortably up against the opening of the door and on the verge of retching again.

Firepaw listened, and heard Purnak's paw steps retreating. The last thing she heard was his whisper, "Sweet dreams," And then she was alone in the utter darkness.

Trembling, she wept.


	4. Out of the Dark

_Preface _

_I really really liked the last chapter, so I'm really excited to see how this one will turn out. I typed out chapter 3 at like 12:00, so I wasn't sure if it would be any good. But yay, people reviewed! :D Also sorry everything's been ending with cliffhangers. lol_

_Thank you so much to: Darksoul2Firestar'sKiller, Laterose13, Birchfeather, Nightshade07, and cassie glitter! You guys rock! :D_

**Out of the Dark**

Aside from her breathing, Firepaw would have had no idea if she had gone blind and deaf, never to see or hear a thing again. She had grown almost oblivious to the fact that her paws just touched the ground, not supporting her weight at all, and the taught leash against her throat, the strap nearly choking her. The worst thing was the smell; she had nowhere to make dirt and now her fur was caked and messy. The hunger ached in the pit of her belly, and her throat burned, not just from thirst, but all the pressure on it worsened the feeling. There was no record of time here, and soon Firepaw doubted anyone would ever return. For the rest of her life- however many days that was- she was doomed to suffer here.

It was about when she had accepted her fate when pawsteps sounded again. After total silence, it seemed very loud. She looked up, but saw nothing as usual. Then the breath of another living thing filled the air. "Ah, here we go. I've been waiting for three days to talk to you again," Purnak's voice could have shattered her now sensitive ears. Firepaw flinched.

Suddenly the taut leash released, and Firepaw unexpectedly crashed to the ground. It jarred her bones, and when she tried to stand upright she found she was too weak from lack of food and muscle use and she staggered. A clinking noise sounded and then the leash was tugged again. Even more clumsy than before, Firepaw staggered out and, on trembling paws, followed Purnak back around the corner.

Firepaw had to stop and flinch when the light reached her. It had been too long without seeing anything. She screwed up her face and tried to follow Purnak, but fell and couldn't get up fast enough. With a growl, the black and white tom just dragged her along by the throat out of the tunnel. She heard loud, obnoxious laughter, and squinted her eyes to see the faces of unfamiliar toms gazing at her, their eyes alight with laughter.

Struggling, she managed to stand up and glared defiantly at the tom who was nearest to her, a lean brown tom with a ragged ear. He gazed back, and Firepaw was startled to see bloodlust strong in his eyes as he took in her body. And was it just _blood _lust?

Purnak stopped near the entrance to what Firepaw thought looked like a tunnel leading outside. He dropped the leash, and turned to her. "I'll be right back, and don't try anything, or I'll let them do whatever they want to you, okay, princess?" He growled in her face. Still shaky, but detirmined, Firepaw nodded and dropped her gaze. Purnak turned and headed down the tunnel. As soon as he was gone, a few of the toms approached her.

"Ahh, baby, look at that," one, a gray patchy furred ruffian grinned. "I'm biddin' high for this babe. So gotta get to the auction." He reached out and stroked her fur along her flank with his claw. Firepaw fidgeted. She was almost glad she couldn't talk; now she could think of a few things she would have said that would no doubt get her clawed- if only that.

"Hey, hey, no touching. Purnak'll have your fur for his nest." The tom who had gazed at her strangely padded up. "But, then again, might be worth it..." He closed in on her. Firepaw shrank back. Two more toms were approaching.

"Leave her alone." A strong voice rang out. Firepaw turned her head sharply, and surprise coursed through her. It was the handsome, caramel tabby she had seen in the forest! He stood commandingly, like a deputy or leader would.

The gray tom turned and curled his lip. "Who put you in charge, you mangey-"

Purnak's voice growled from behind Firepaw, "Get out of here, scumbags!" The other toms scattered, and he dropped a gray pelt soaked in water and a chunk of something that reminded Firepaw of some kind of bird, but with twoleg stench, at her paws. Then he unhooked the strap from her muzzle and suddenly her mouth was free. She opened it wide and drank in the air. Not even pausing afterward, Firepaw hurriedly scarfed down the meat and lapped up the water- however foul it was.

"Now get you're fur cleaned up," Purnak growled after she was done. "You're a mess, and I have to bring you to Nightshade then."

Firepaw swiped her tongue around her muzzle, wishing for more. "And who's fault was that? You had me chained up there for days!" she growled.

Quick as lightning, Purnak's claws flashed out and Firepaw flinched as they dug into her cheek. Blood welled up and ran down her fur. His angry green eyes were not a mouselength from hers. "Here you must learn quickly to keep your mouth shut. Now clean up!"

Quietly Firepaw turned to her rump, caked with dung and matted with bile. Shuddering, she began to clean herself up, spitting occasionally and trying to ignore the foul taste that made her eyes water. When she was done, she couldn't help but notice Purnak had been staring at her strangely, a bit like the ragged brown tom had. She tore her gaze away and searched the room for the tabby tom she'd seen before, but he was nowhere in sight.

The large tom jerked his head for her to follow him, and lead her down the tunnel where Nightshade's nest had been. She was at least grateful that he did not put the strap back on, but he carried it with him, so Firepaw was smart enough to keep her mouth shut. Her pawsteps grew unsteady as they came into the small space. Nightshade was up now, licking his paws. He swiped his tongue around his jaws and then sat up. "Ah, I've been looking forward to this. Did you feed her?"

"Yes," Purnak dipped his head. But Firepaw's belly let out a grumble of hunger, and Nightshade laughed. Firepaw crouched low, her ears flattened. Nightshade rose to his paws and padded over to her. Purnak dipped his head again and padded back out of the tunnel.

"Ahh, little she-cat," Nightshade grinned. "I could have so much, much fun with you, but unfortunately I must save that for later. Well- not too much later." His eyes lit up. "Purnak!" he bellowed.

Purnak's face appeared again momentarily. "Yes, Purnak?"

"Tell the cats we'll be starting her Endurance Test right away!" He purred, glancing at Firepaw again. The Endurance Test. That sounded worse than the Break-In Cage. Purnak whirled around quickly again. Firepaw glanced back up at Nightshade. "Folllow me." he growled. "And if you try anything, then I may just change my mind about letting you go for now, okay?"

"Okay." Firepaw snorted. "But do I have a choice?"

Nightshade's snarl ripped through the air and he whirled around. His furious eyes were nearly up against hers. "You are the luckiest she-cat in the world that I have chosen to ignore that." He jerked away and began swiftly back out to the main cavern. Shivering, and recalling the pain in her cheek, Firepaw followed after him as fast as she could manage. He led her down yet another tunnel, near his. To her surprise the cavern was nearly empty, she barely had the chance to look around before they were rushing down the new tunnel. This one looked like it was once bright white- but brown and red patches stained it.

Out of the tunnel it looked like the outside world a bit, but it was still closed to the sky. The ground was dirt, and a few patches of grass, and there was a stream running out of one of the tunnels that was too small for cats. Along the walls there were different twoleg things of some sort, and a lot of them looked very sinsister. Across the other wall, cats were gathering, and as they entered more followed behind. Excitement was in the air. It made Firepaw sick.

Purnak joined them, and Nightshade nodded and bounded off to sit on a small red platform beside the stream, facing the cats. Firepaw shifted uneasily, feeling her fear build as she saw that all the cats were toms, and most of them looked at her with that strange look she had yet to identify. At last, when Firepaw thought she could stand sitting here for all eyes no longer, Nightshade let out a yowl and the cats quieted.

"As you know, we have found another she-cat for our auction in two days. For those of you who will be bidding and then leaving for the forest- this is one you should keep your eyes open for. A fine cat, yes very fine." Firepaw shuddered. "But for now, we will start with the Endurance Test."

The cheers from the crowd were deafening. Nightshade raised his chin, but Firepaw wished she was invisible.

"Step forward," Firepaw trembled as she realized he was talking to her. "Forward," he repeated.

On shaky paws, she obeyed.


	5. Endurance Test

_Preface _

_So it's been a while since I updated (for me at least) and I've been trying to think of a good way to make this next chapter seem like part of the story and not just a torture-fest, because those get tiresome to read. That said, I hope you enjoy chapter 5! Also, sorry it took so long to get it out!_

_Thank you so much to: Shadowave, Laterose13, Nightshade07, Blanc Expression, Loststream, Kitty-flower, Bookluver24:-), Darksoul2firestar'skiller, leafpool407, and cassie glitter. You people are soooo cool!! :D (like Darksoul2 doesn't already think that. lol)_

**Endurance Test**

Firepaw raised her chin and padded forward, although her paws could barely carry her. She felt Purnak's stare in the back of her head, and worse yet, the eyes of the large crowd of toms ahead, cheering and yowling with bloodlust. She didn't know what the Endurance Test was, and wished she wouldn't find out, but she would _not_ let them know that. Too bad they probably already did...

"And now we will test this she-cat with the four elements. I'll ask four of you to step forward and join Purnak and me in the test." Nightshade announced. "Who shall it be?"

Firepaw forced herself to look out at the crowd. The first to step forward was a burly orange tom with a scarred muzzle and torn ear. He thrust through the crowd and padded up to Nightshade, almost daring him to refuse. Soon afterward, a black tom padded out hesitantly, glancing at Nightshade, and when he didn't move strutted after the first. He called to another and then there were three cats waiting by Nightshade. Then two cats nudged out another tom, and Firepaw nearly gasped. It was the tabby rogue she had seen before. After he had stuck up for her, she had assumed he wouldn't be here, or at least not enjoying it.

Nightshade glared at him for a moment, and then he murmured something, glancing at Firepaw with a dark look in his eyes. Finally, he gave a small nod, and the rogue sat down with the other three. "We have our participants!" the ebony and white tom called. "Our first round will be with Earth!"

Things happened quickly then, and afterward Firepaw tried not to think about it. But it would always be in her mind. As she crouched, the six cats who would lacerate, burn, and choke her to near death approached, leering at her eagerly. The first place that pain errupted was her hindquarters; Purnak's claws slashed through her summer-thin ginger fur and cut her skin easily. Blood soon soaked the fur around the cut. She let out a whimper, then bit her tongue. These cats would not get the better of her.

The orange tom slammed her chin into the ground and she bit her tongue at the same time that the rogue she had come to almost know began to dig his claws into her flank. As she went down, she soon stopped keeping track of what was happening and squeezed her eyes shut, only knowing where the pain was. A hard jerk to her tail, someone digging claws along her own paw, separating her toes and cutting through the flesh. "Stop it, leave me alone!" she repeated, until a claw cut along her sensitive nose and she couldn't keep back a cry of pain.

The torture stopped then, and Firepaw at last dared to open her eyes. They were glaring down at her, blood on their own pelts. Firepaw was shaking, trying not to cry again. She wasn't a kit. However much it hurt. Nightshade looked almost pleased. "The first round is finshed," he raised his head and used the booming, businesslike voice. "And we'll begin round two- Air. Bring the intruments." _Instruments of torture,_ Firepaw thought. _Perfect._ Timidly she began to rasp her tongue over her paw.

She saw Prick, the gray tom who had been with Purnak that first day approach them from across the stream, dragging a leash and collar without a muzzle, thank StarClan, but that didn't mean it couldn't be just as bad as the other kind. "Why can't you just leave me alone?" Firepaw snarled as they turned on her again, after Nightshade had the leash in his paws.

"But you she-cats are so much fun," the black tom spat, stepping aside for Nightshade to approach her. "Why would we ever leave you alone?"

Before she could see what was going on, the leash and collar were over her head and at the same time that the tabby rogue pounded her in the chest the colllar tightened around her throat. When Firepaw went to breath in the air knocked out of her, she choked and gagged, unable to get air. She fell to the ground, writhing sideways and clawing at the collar. What had it been like, breathing? How the cool air flowed through you in leaf-bare, how warm, moist air filled your lungs in the green-leaf rain.

Firepaw kicked the ginger tom, who was nearest, hard in the flank and saw him stumble out of the corner of her eye. Pain then lanced through her side, where claws had already left their mark and new ones had just been added. Just as she was beginning to see black around the edges of her vision and what she could see seemed to spin around her, the collar went slack and Firepaw found herself gasping and heaving for air.

She finally caught her breath and glanced up as Nightshade began to slip the collar over her throat and she relaxed. He laughed, turning to where the ginger tom was licking his side, and Firepaw was surprised to see a trickle of blood there. Satisfaction flashed through her.

The next announcement Nightshade made was, "Round three- Fire." Suddenly Firepaw felt sick. Sicker than when the noose was wrapped around her throat. Sicker than when Kestrelpaw choked and threw up on her paw. She watched in terrified anticipation as Prick worked his paw around a long twoleg thing, frowning with concentration, until a flame appeared on the end. He held it out to a stick and once it caught, dropped it and landed back on four feet. The flame licked down the stick quickly and soon the small pile of wood nearby the stream was burst into flames. Then Prick dragged a long black but shiny stick and dropped the end in the fire.

Firepaw's six tormentors stood and watched for a moment, then at the flick of Nightshade's tail, Purnak and the ginger tom leaped for her, and began to drag her roughly across the ground toward the fire. The orange and black toms were right behind, and lastly the tabby followed. Firepaw tried to squirm away, but Purnak had a grip on the back of her neck. Terror filled her as she neared the searing fire.

Nightshade stalked over and then nodded to Purnak. He released her and then so did the ginger tom. Then he prodded the shiny stick. "Shouldn't we let it get really hot first?" the tom smirked. "Make it_ hurt_."

Nightshade laughed again. Firepaw hated it. He laughed loudly and threw back his head, echoing from the bottom of his stomach. "Very well. Why don't you se how much she enjoys fire- after all it should fit her name!" Suddenly Firepaw knew she had never, not once, told any of them her name. How could they know it? Had they been spying on her before? Nightshade must have seen the look on her face, because a smug one overtook his.

Purnak grinned and gave Firepaw a little shove. She let out a yelp as pain shot up her back. Purnak was holding her in the fire! She tried to squirm away, away from the heat. The smell of singed fur reached her scent glands. The pain was intense. Was there really a time when she had been proud of her name? Quick as lightening, a tongue like fire. Now the thought of what fire really was made her tremble.

Although it was only a few moments afterward, it could not come soon enough that Purnak released her and laughed as she jerked out of the flame, whimpering. Fury lanced through her. Why did this keep happening to her? She twisted to lick her burned fur on her back, but before she had lapped at it more than twice, something hot and very heavy landed on her paw. She let out an agonized scream. Nightshade and the orange tom were holding the long shiny stick by one end as they pressed the hot end to her leg.

She manged to wirggle away, but as soon as the weight of the object left her leg it slammed onto her hind paw. Again she cried out, and this time she could not hold it in. All her pain, fury and fear was released each time she yowled, and didn't stop even after they took the stick away. It wasn't until someone- and by now Firepaw didn't really care who- bit down on her ear, tearing it, when she stopped.

It was just then that Nightshade was announcing the last and final round- water- and then she was being dragged again toward the stream.

The whole time the flaming hot, singing fire had been biting her flesh, she had begged and pleaded for water. And now it was the thing that was suffocating her, forcing her to keep her eyes shut and not breath in. Her head was held down underwater and she thrashed around until she could take it no more and nearly sucked in a whole breath of water. Then she was spitting and choking, made worse by the fact that she could not breath. The water was pressing in around her, stinging her head as she sucked it in.

They allowed her up for a tiny breath, but before she could get the whole thing she was shoved under again, making the result of breathing in water even more painful. Perhaps torture by water was worse. Again as when she had been tested for air, a dizzyiness came upon her, and the water began swirling around. She went limp, and about that time she was jerked out of the water and flung onto the hard ground.

She ached all over, and didn't bother to listen to what he was saying. Firepaw didn't hear anything, only saw flashes of the cats and heard indistinct sounds, heard them without hearing. She barely noticed or cared when she realized she was being drug along the ground, and the scenery passed from white above to the gray-black tunnels of the main cavern. The scent of new cats- she-cats- hit her and she looked up as the grip on the back of her neck was released.

And then Firepaw was shoved into a pen like the one she had already spent three days in, and left alone. She closed her eyes, trying to forget everything. Had she really been beaten like that? Was she really that weak? _No. No, no, no, no, no._ Painfully, her body screaming at her, she opened her eyes and sat up. There were she-cats everywhere, sitting and talking, crouched in corners of the cages that were lined up so that at first glance it seemed to be just one big cage. Nearest to her was ginger and black she-cat, gazing at her with worry.

"Hello," Firepaw meowed. "My name's-" But she never finished, because though her mind hadn't given up, her body sure had. Forcing herself to sit up and speak had taken much more than she had left.

Firepaw slouched to the ground, passed out.


	6. Realizations

_Preface _

_Well... no comments really. Wow. I'm braindead! It's only been two days since chapter 5 was posted while I'm typing this sentence, but by the time I finish it it'll probably be a few more days. XD_

_Thank you so much to: Loststream, Nightshade07, Shadowave, and Laterose13 Only four reviewers? D: OH WELL!!! Thanks anyway! you guys rock!_

**Realizations**

Angry, worried, and anxious paws paced back and forth in front of the Highrock. The apprentices were in a tight bunch, muttering, except for Kestrelpaw who crouched between his parents. Froststar was perched on top with her deputy, Briarstripe beside her. She watched her Clan for a moment before yowling, "Attention! Attention everyone!" The restless cats didn't stop.

"Quiet!"

They stopped, and Kestelpaw let out another wail from his mother, Juniperleaf's side. She stood up and addressed the cats, "We all know that three days ago Firepaw has gone missing during the night. Limefur's patrol has just confirmed that near the river strange rogues' scent mingled with hers. It is believed that-"

"Oh Firepaw, why? You were such a good cat!" Juniperleaf wailed. Rocktail laid his tail on his mate's shoulder comfortingly and licked her cheek, although the pain in his eyes revealed that he had no comfort to give other than that.

Froststar bowed her head, acknowledging the senior she-cat. "It is believed that she was either kidnapped or murdered, although the latter is probably least likely because there was no bloodscent, according to Limefur's report."

The Clan exchanged glances. What to do now? They wondered. As Froststar gazed out over them, she wondered that same question. She had to remain strong or they would all fall apart. Their horror revealed that they had never, ever believed something like this could happen. But what was there to be done?

"Is there a scent trail leading away from there?" Rocktail spoke up glancing around at Limefur, his eyes suddenly hopeful.

The pale tom nodded. "Yes, it led to the twolegplace. We tracked it to the border, but no farther. And I don't believe they killed her- or else why would they waste time dragging her back to the twolegplace?" Thunder sounded ominously after he spoke, making the cats jump.

"We should follow them!" Copperpaw snarled. Froststar started. It was obvious to every cat that he had often made remarks to Firepaw, but she had no idea just how fiercely loyal he was to his Clan mates. "We must find her!"

"Quickly! Before the rain starts!" the ginger she-cat, Gingerpelt, leaped to her paws from where she sat with her brother Tigerstripe. "It's going to storm soon!" Another rumble of thunder, and distantly there had been a flash in the rolling gray clouds.

Froststar raised her tail again. "We must not be hasty. But perhaps...." Seeing her Clan mates rallied up, ready to fight the most dangerous enemy to get one of them back gave Froststar renewed energy. "Briarstripe will lead a patrol of five to twolegplace at once to follow the scent. Now hurry- before the storm breaks!"

As Briarstripe nodded and then the lean tabby leaped from Highrock the Clan began to yowl challenges to whoever dared steal one of the ThunderClan cats. "We're coming Firepaw!" Rocktail roared.

--

This tunnel must have been near the outside world, because is was not the gentle, motherly licks that the she-cat next to her bestowed upon her poor, sore body, but the crackling of thunder that made Firepaw jerk awake. She flinched when she saw the cat near her, and the small, equally tattered ginger and black she-cat jerked away, understanding in her eyes. "Hello," Firepaw croaked. "How long have I been here?"

"Since your test? Only a few hours," she replied. "I was worried about you. You look really bad. Did they really make you do the test on your own?"

Firepaw blinked. On her own? When she recalled what had happened, all that came to mind was the evil, glaring faces of her tormentors glaring down at her, the searing pain, suffocating water... She trembled and shook her head. "It's okay, I understand," she nodded. "I'm Whisp. What's your name?"

"Firepaw." She meowed. Shock flashed across Whisp's face. "What?"

Whisp shook her head. "You're a Clan cat, oh no." She glanced around. "These cats- they call themselves the Fire Path cats, they-"

"Why do they call themselves that? In ThunderClan we know them as Those Hidden. It's rumored that they murder anyone who sets paw across the border," she meowed, recalling Cedartail's story.

A dark look came into Whisp's eyes. "Did they mention an auction of some sort?" Firepaw nodded. Whisp came closer again, glancing warily at the other she-cats laying forlornly in the cages. "Once a year- or so I've been told- they hold an auction where they sell us, the she-cats. Either they buy us themselves or to rogues who come just for this event. And after the fact, the new 'owners' take their..." here she paused, "They call us their playtoys."

"W-why...?" Firepaw whispered. Could there possibly be something worse than what she had just endured?

Whisp acted as though she hadn't heard. "They take us and find somewhere to live, either in the forest on the other side of the city or somewhere within its limits. And keep us for their own. And it will be worse for you- you're a Clan cat. _They_ sell for quite a lot."

"Why?" She repeated. "And why is it just she-cats?"

Whisp met her eyes gravely. And suddenly Firepaw knew.


	7. Searching

_Preface _

_I am still excited about this story very much, and since I'm home alone for a while today, I hope this story will be updated the day that I start writing chapter- what is it by now, seven?? :D I'm so happy I'm doing well with this. In fact I spent my language art teacher's lecture about authors purpose thinking the next parts of it. Oh and Amberleaf, I warned Bramblestripe about his being lazy. I hope he plans on writing more soon, too. Ha, you should like Amber! :D _

_Thank you so much to: Nightshade07, Laterose13, .Amberleaf., Shadowave, Loststream, and leafpool407! You guys get a Purnak plushie and a blowtorch. Muahahahaha_

**Searching**

Briarstripe's patrol was tense as they headed into the dark alleyways of twolegplace. It was still thundering, and as they continued on, leaving the familiarity of the forest behind them, a few drops of rain began to sprinkle down. Rocktail, Limefur, Gingerpelt, Greencloud, and Treepaw followed along behind their deputy, Treepaw bringing up the rear. She kept close to Greencloud and kept an eye out for anything suspicious.

The hard, cold ground felt unnatural underpaw, and the harsh glaring lights along the thunderpath that divided the nests cast ominous shadows in the gray light. Treepaw muttered in Greencloud's ear, "This is really freaking me out,"

Greencloud nodded encouragingly. "But we must rescue Firepaw before its too late," Treepaw followed along behind silently then as they began turning around the winding pathes. Rocktail had caught a scent similar to the ones in their territory and was following it as quickly as he could scent.

But soon the rain began to pick up and it was growing very dark. At last he let out a dismayed yowl, "The rain has washed away the scent!"

Hopeless now, Briarstripe turned and began to lead her patrol back the way they had come. With a sudden gust of usually chilly wind, a burst of rain hit the cats about halfway back. "Get to cover!" Briarstripe ordered. They dove into a narrow path between two nests and raced to the back. Treepaw's paw skidded on the ground and when she sat down to lick it, tasted blood.

"I don't like it here," Treepaw sighed. This place was not for cats. At least not for her. Greencloud flashed her a sympathetic glance. They sat there for a while, and the rain didn't seem to be letting up any time soon. Treepaw decided she would take a look around the space. There was a corner of the cave-like place so shrouded in shadow that she could not see anything. Maybe it was a clue!

Cautiously, Treepaw slunk up to it and discovered it was a deep hole, leading somewhere into the nest besde them. Curiousity got the better of her, and she slowly began to pad down into it, testing to see if she could hear anything. As she descended deeper, the smell of cats hit her mouth. This had to be something! Just as Treepaw was about to turn around and tell her Clan mates about her find, the patter of paws sounded in the tunnel and something slammed into her like a rock wall.

She let out a yowl of surprise.

**--**

In the next two days that Firepaw spent with Whisp, she learned much about the Fire Path cats. Whisp explained that to get to the auction place, which was on the other side of twolegplace- the city, she called it- the toms who were planning on bidding took the she-cats down a long path, walking at night and entertaining themselves with the cats during the day, all the way there. The journey itself took three days, and sometimes cats died. It was called the Fire Path, because of that. And thats how they got their name.

She also introduced Firepaw to a few of the other she-cats; tattered but detirmined Amber, who Firepaw liked a lot, mind-numb Rose, who gazed around with wide eyes and occasionally murmured, "Not the orange one," Something about her made Firepaw shudder every time she looked at her. Then there was Stream, who snarled at everyone and wouldn't talk. Such conditions made Firepaw shudder. Many of the other she-cats huddled down and seemed to be waiting to die.

Once in the two day period, Prick and a lean tabby tom padded in and tossed a piece of prey into each of the cages. In Firepaws, it was only a mouse. Whisp and Firepaw each had a bite, then gave it to the other she-cat in their cage, a scrawny tabby, so thin her face was shrunken in and Firepaw could count each one of her bones. She scarfed it down and then retreated back into her corner. Whisp had shaken her head sadly and curled up with Firepaw, sighing in despair.

"...and then at night, you can gaze up at the stars through the roof of the den- when it isn't raining its so wonderful, and even though Froststar asked us if we wanted it mended we refused. It's the best part of sleeping in the apprentices den," Firepaw sighed, gazing up at the roof of the tunnel as she lay on her back comfortably beside Whisp.

"It does sound wonderful living in a Clan. But this- StarClan- you say, are they truly real?" Whisp asked, turning her head slightly.

Firepaw paused for a moment. "Only leaders and medicine cats speak with them. But lying outside at night, running through the forest, and knowing the thrill of hunting, I don't see how any forest cat could doubt they're not real," she purred.

"I've been in the forest only once. We knew of the Clans, but most only referred to them as the Forest Fools. They make jokes about them. My brother," her eyes darkened with sadness, "was caught tresspassing because he scorned them so, and they clawed his pelt to shreds."

Firepaw shifted a bit.

"I was so horrified. What kind of cats would do that? But now living here for nearly three weeks- I would prefer that to anything these cats do to us." she meowed quietly. "But you know what? I think that if we-"

She broke off and sat up as pawsteps and the sound of laughing voices were carried to their ears. Someone was coming down the tunnel. Four hefty toms- Purnak and the tabby rogue included- entered. Purnak stopped walking first and threw back his head and yowled, "Prepare yourselves! We leave in the morning for the Fire Path! I want you all ready because those who fall behind will be dealt with appropriately. Understand?"

The startled cats gazed back at him uncertainly. With a snort, he turned and led them back up the tunnel, laughing once again about some poor she-cat they had tortured. Firepaw shuddered.

"At least they told us," Firepaw meowed. "I don't know what time it is, but I should probably rest."

Whisp nodded. "Like we're so busy in here," she meowed almost bitterly. Firepaw sighed and curled up next to her, as she let concisousness drift away, and for a few hours she could be outside again, running through the sunlight and chasing bright, vibrant-colored butterflies until the sun went down and the moon and stars danced above her. She tumbled through the lush, glowing grass and when she looked up, saw the warriors of StarClan above.

She could have sworn they smiled at her.

--

Purnak left the other toms at the mouth of the she-cat tunnel and padded in the direction of Nightshade's tunnel. He had decided that he would not stay here anymore, and possibly try to win the young she-cat they had just captured for the auction. It had been four years he had lived here and served as Nightshade's top Searcher and Secret Adviser, and he was thinking about retiring and moving to the forest. Perhaps he'd take a few cats with him as partners as well as slaves...

"Nightshade?" Purnak called, pausing at the entrance. An irritable growl answered him, and he headed up and ducked his head repectfull as Nightshade snarled,

"What? Did you tell the she-cats we're leaving?"

Purnak nodded. "Yes, I did sir. But before we went down to them, Shadow found something very interesting." his eyes glinted. Nightshade looked up with interest. "A Clan she-cat was sneaking down one of our back tunnels. Shadow grabbed her and took her to the others. They're having some fun with her right now- what should we do with her?"

Nightshade sat up and thought for a moment. "Hmm, you've done very well in capturing the other one- Firesomething, correct? Why don't you take her and finish her off, do what you want and then kill her afterward. Why don't you force the she-cats to watch?"

Purnak grinned evilly. "Very excellent idea. And then afterward we'll take them to the Fire Path."

The large black and white tom looked thoughtful suddenly. "I heard you were planning on leaving this year." Purnak braced himself, but nothing happened. "You'll be missed. You have served me well," Nightshade looked almost nostolgic.

"Th-thank you," Purnak was surprised to see a different side to the cold, merciless tom he had called leader.

"I won't be seeing you before you leave," Nightshade went on. "So I'd like to say goodbye,"

"Goodbye," Purnak padded back out of the tunnel, a bit dazed. For a moment real sadness passed through him that he had probably seen Nightshade for the last time. Had he once been a different cat, kind and thoughtful? Perhaps. And perhaps if he could have been different, perhaps Purnak himself could be.

_No,_ he told himself as he headed to find Shadow. _It's too late for you. _


	8. Cries of the Tortured

_Preface _

_People have been giving me suggestions, and even though i lOVE to hear them, i mean after reading this please don't stop, but I already have the whole plot put together, so I can't really change it anymore, cause I love where it's going. :D So yeah... sorry if I bore you. Also a warning, this can be graphic, but DEFINATELY not M-rated, I'm keeping it mild. Still a fair warning, though._

_Thank you so much to: Laterose13, cassie glitter, Loststream, kittyboolady1, and Kitty-flower for reviewing! You guys RULE!!!_

**Cries of the Tortured**

She must not have been in a very deep sleep, because quiet voices disturbed her and Firepaw looked up and glanced around in momentary confusion before her pain and suffering flooded back. Whisp was pressed up against her, her breathing slow and heavy with sleep. She glanced around to see where the noise that had woken her was coming from. Down the tunnel. They were getting louder, and fresh catscent was swept in with them. And one was oddly familiar...

Firepaw leapt up and let out a furious yowl. Being dragged by one bloody, knawed-raw hingleg was Treepaw, her claws dragging in the dirt and leaving bloodstains. Purnak held her in his mouth, grinning evilly. Whisp jerked up and followed her gaze, letting out a murmur of shock.

"Treepaw!" Firepaw reared back and flung herself against the side of the cage. "No!" Purnak's grin widened as he flung Treepaw down on the ground.

"Shut up, little bitch. I actually saved her from getting torn apart." He flicked his tail to a long gash running around her leg, and Firepaw thought it looked like they had literally tried to pull her apart. Purnak smirked again. "For now, anyway."

"What are you going to do with her?" Firepaw couldn't tear her eyes from the whimpering she-cat she had once known as a best friend. "Are you going to sell her too?"

Purnak chuckled, and the two toms behind him crept up a little closer. Neither were ones Firepaw recognized, a black tom with one eye closed, a scar running across it, and a slight but powerful looking tabby. "Oh no, we're just here to show you what will happen once your living with your owner and you disobey. Of course, we'll be killing her afterward, which won't usually be the case, because then they'd be throwing out good fun."

"What are you talking about?" Firepaw was beginning to feel sick again. She pressed against the bars. "Treepaw! Treepaw are you okay?!"

Whisp pressed up againt Firepaw and murmured in her ear, "Firepaw, come back here, before they toture you with your friend." Firepaw tried to shoulder her away, but Whisp finally nudged her backward. Firepaw crouched beside her, staring at Purnak as he bent down over Treepaw, who flinched from his gaze.

The tom gave Firepaw a mocking look before rasing a claw... and sinking it deep into the side of Treepaw's eye. The she-cat's whole body stiffened as she let out a bloodcurdling wail. "NO!" Firepaw shoved Whisp away and dove back toward the cage. Laughing, Purnak ripped his claw down the side of her face, blood gushing from her eye socket. Treepaw was thrashing around wildly, screaming at the top of her lungs. Firepaw couldn't look away, however much she wanted to.

_StarClan, where are you?!_ Save _her! _

Purnak ripped his claw from her eye and began clawing down her sides, and inched forward until he was standing over her. Treepaw's screeches filled the air, and a few toms padded down the tunnel to see what was happening. Firepaw stood tense as she saw what was happening. As he clawed at her flanks and belly, he began to go lower, until he was clawing around and between her legs. Treepaw's screeches became long, drawn-out hisses.

Firepaw felt herself shudder as he continued touching her, then worked back over top of the small ThunderClan apprentice, until he was directly above her. Her hiss became a screech again as Firepaw saw the large tom enter her; she screamed and kicked at him as he began pounding down, claws sunk into the dirt. Firepaw was rooted to the spot, the images burned into her mind of a one-eyed, blood-covered she-cat whom was nearly unrecognizable being raped. And it was one of her very best friends.

She didn't know when he stopped, because halfway through Firepaw's legs wouldn't hold her, and she sank to the ground. She closed her eyes, and promptly threw up.

--

There was new panic back in ThunderClan. Another apprentice had been stolen. Froststar once again sat on Highrock, but this time did not attempt to soothe her stricken Clan. Her own blue eyes were stretched wide with shock. How could this be happening to her Clan?

"We're dead! They'll take us all!"

"We must save them! We _must_!"

"Are you crazy? If these cats really do kidnap apprentices they're savage _brutes! _They'll kill all our warriors!"

"My poor, poor kit!"

At last Froststar leaped to her paws, waving her tail for silence. The cats took a bit to quiet down, murmuring and whimpering among themselves. Froststar shook away her own feelings and meowed, "Our rescue mission last night has failed, and instead we are now missing two apprentices," she called to her Clan. "Briarstripe? Rocktail? Mouseclaw?" she adressed her senior warriors. "What say you to this?"

Briarstripe stood up from her leader's side, managing to keep her fur flattened again, although she herself felt like a lost kit. "I have seen the conditions of the twolegplace with my own eyes. These cats are _tough_."

Rocktail nodded and stood up. "They are so crafty they stole Treepaw right out from under our noses and we never even caught a whiff of them." He bowed his head.

Suddenly in a burst of rage, Juniperleaf leaped to her paws and whirled on her mate. Her eyes gleamed with fury and her fur fluffed out until she looked enormous. "What kind of cat are you? First you let our daughter get captured, and now dear Roseheart's kit! And you were even with her when it happened!"

Rocktail flinched as though she had leaped upon him trying to claw his eyes out. He gazed at her sadly, then shook his head.

Juniperleaf continued, "Everything, everything is your fault! You must save Firepaw before it's too late! But on your rescue mission you failed!"

Froststar let out a snarl. "That's enough! I want none of this!" Her white fur bristled now too. "Juniperleaf, I understand how you feel, but this is no cat's fault. And if we begin to fight, then we are all as lost as Firepaw and Treepaw." Briarstripe nodded in agreement. Juniperleaf's fur was beginning to lie flat.

"Froststar...Juniperleaf..." Briarstripe began, looking uncertain. "I've been thinking again, and due to the unfamiliarity of the twolegplace to us, and the familiarity of it to them, I think our chances of ever finding them are slim. Very slim. And we risk more lives by sending out search parties."

The ThunderClan leader turned to her deputy. "And what do you propose we do?"

Briarstripe sighed in defeat. "Is there anything we _can_ do?" Silence met her words, and the Clan stared up at their deputy with wide, scared eyes.

Froststar heaved a sigh, then gazed up at the sky. "Very well. For now, there is nothing we will do."


	9. Farewell

_Preface _

_Happy Easter everyone ahead of time, although I'll probably update AGAIN this weekened. I stayed up late last night to bring you guys chapter 8. Some more chapters will be just as graphic, but I'll try not to make it worse. XP I should really change the genre of this to 'tragedy,' you'll understand after chapter 10. I didn't want to kill Treepaw, because a few others that Firepaw has come to know die, but... important part of the story, so whatever. D:_

_Thank you so much to: Shadowave, Luminous Snow, LittleSpark, Leafpool407, Darksoul2Firestar'sKiller, and Kitty-flower. You guys rock!_

**Farewell**

Firepaw woke again to feel Whisp pressing up against her. She sat up, feeling wretched as her memories of Treepaw came back. Her stomach still felt sick, but she didn't think she would faint again. Whisp stirred. "Are you all right? They should be coming to take us to the Fire Path soon. Do you think you'll be able to walk?"

The ginger she-cat stood up and stretched until her limbs quivered, and then flinched when she pulled at the gash that was healing along her hindleg. She inspected herself, finding that she had ripped open her flank again, and dried blood was crusting around it. "I'm okay," she meowed as she began to gently wash her side. Whisp watched silently. At last Firepaw couldn't bear it anymore. "What happened to Treepaw then?" she whispered.

Whip dropped her gaze and shook her head. "Firepaw...I don't think you want to know." The ginger and black she cat shuddered.

Firepaw bit her lip as her belly growled loudly, and looked guiltily at the half-dead she-cat crouched in the corner, wondering if she even had a right to say she was hungry. Whisp caught her gaze again. "It's all right, Firepaw. It will be okay. At the auction, I'll look after you."

"Thanks," Firepaw sighed, sitting down again and beginning to groom her pelt just to occupy herself. "But I don't need looking after. Besides, we'll be split up, won't we?"

Before Whisp could reply, a wild snarl came from a gray tabby she-cat in a cage behind them. Her eyes were wild and crazed. "Split up? After you get mated, those toms go wild and you'll be lucky if you ever see daylight again! I've known toms to hole up their she-cats and feed them nothing but crowfood. Their only lives is bringing pleasure to those bastards!"

Firepaw backed away, shaking. Was that really the life she was heading for? The bitter reality of the cat's words were sinking in. Probably. Whisp growled and muttered, "Don't terrify the young cats. Some she-cats are also used for hunting and fed extra of whatever they catch."

The gray she-cat retorted sharply, "Woe to those who are optimistic in the face of-"

But she never finished her silly proverb because Firepaw whirled around and drew back her lip. "Woe to those who give up when they still have breath to give! I'm a ThunderClan warrior and I won't give up until I've breathed my last breath!"

Whisp nodded. "Well said."

The gray tabby rolled her eyes and turned around. "With an attitude like that, you'll be murdered in no time,"

"_My_ attitude is wrong?" Firepaw turned to Whisp. "I actaully feel kind of sorry for her. She's totally given up on life. Waiting to be sold and then die." She hung her head. _What if that's all _I_ have to look forward too? _

Whisp nodded again, looking proud of Firepaw. Sometimes the ginger and black she-cat reminded her of her mother. With a pang of loss, she remembered the times she had fallen out with her mother, and then tentatively padded back to apologize. Juniperleaf had been so forgiving, and never held a grudge. She remembered the pride in her eyes when she had caught her first prey at only three moons, and the envy in Kestrelpaw's.

They had always loved playing together, and were both overjoyed when Treepaw and Winterpaw left the nursery as well and joined them in the apprentices den. And that had been around the same time that Gingerpelt and Tigerstripe had become warriors. Firepaw couldn't help a sad sigh as she reflected on her nine moons of life. She realized what a short time that really was. Whisp too, seemed lost in her memories.

Did she wonder if her brother was looking for her? Firepaw was almost certain her Clan mates would come looking for her. But she was also almost certain they'd never find her. Treepaw would've known what they were doing. As she thought again of the gentle tabby she-cat, she flinched. Poor, poor Treepaw. But at least she died now instead of going through seasons of torture that was probably Firepaw's future.

About that time, voices once again came down the entrance tunnel, and Purnak emerged, his one white paw seeming to almost sparkle in the darkness of what was probably night time. Although the light changed sometimes, Firepaw never really knew what time of day it was. "Wake up she-cats! We're moving out for the Fire Path!" his growl echoed around the hard stone cave. The tabby rogue whom Firepaw still did not know the name of was there, the orange tom who had tortured her, the ginger tabby too, followed him. Two others pressed up eagerly. Purnak flicked his tail and they split up, heading for the cages.

One of the toms Firepaw didn't recognize, a gray tom whose fur was matted and smelled like bile came to her cage and flicked the latch open. "Get out, you!" he growled. He reached his paw in at her and Firepaw swiped at it with claws unsheathed. He jerked back with a cry of pain and staggered into Purnak who was opening the cage beside theirs. The black tom whirled around and with a snarl, knocked him over and he went sprawling.

"On your feet, Slug!" he snarled. Slug sat up shaking his head dazedly as Purnak whirled on Firepaw, who shrunk under his murderous gaze. "If you know what's good for you, you _will_ behave, our I'll make the rest of your life hell!"

Whisp murmured to Firepaw as they padded out of the cage, "Be careful what you do, young one." Firepaw only shrugged. It felt so good to be off of the terrible mesh of the cage, even though the ground was hard and cold, nothing like the soft, grassy soil of the forest, or the prickly needles underpaw in the pines. The she-cat that had always crouched in the back followed them, every movement painful. As they gathered by the entrance, the scrawny she-cat stumbled and fell. Firepaw turned quickly to help her up, but her legs couldn't support her. Purnak slunk up behind them, and glowering at Firepaw, rasied one massive paw and...

Crack!

Firepaw leaped sideways as the thin she-cats spine snapped with a sickening crack. A loud shreik and she crashed to the ground, lying lifeless at her paws. The ginger she-cat glared at Purnak. "What was that for?! I could have helped her!"

She flinched back as Purnak shoved his face close to hers, his lip drawn back to show his teeth. "There is _no_ room for weakness here." Firepaw jerked her gaze away and caught up to Whisp, shuddering. What kind of cat could do that to someone else? Something like grief stirred in her, grief for all that was lost for every she-cat's family who would never see their beloved family member again. Whisp glanced back at her sympathetically.

Firepaw stayed in line as the she-cats trekked up and out of the tunnels, and once outside of the she-cats' tunnel a large group of toms joined them, herding the captives along. A breath of fresh air filled Firepaw's lungs as they began the climb out of the depressing tunnel, and once out in the air, in the light, Firepaw could have thrown back her head and yowled. But she stayed in line behind Whisp.

Not four foxlengths down the hard, gray path, a body lay strewn on the ground, and although she tried not to look at it, Firepaw glanced sideways as she went by. Maggots were squirming through it, and her stomach churned. Then she realized just who it was. There was only one eye, the other torn out with claw marks running down what must have been its face. _No. Treepaw!_ Firepaw stopped walking suddenly. The she-cat behind her slammed into her rear, making Firepaw stumble.

The lean gray tom nearest to her let out a snarl, jerking her up onto her paws. Firepaw pressed up against Whisp, trembling as they continued on their walk. Just before they rounded a bend, Firepaw glanced back at Treepaw's body. Only a few trees of the forest could be seen from here.

"Farewell to the forest," she murmured. "And farewell, Treepaw. My friend."


	10. On the Fire Path

_Preface _

_If you like reading lemons, you can check out the story I am writing with Amberleaf called Captured! but if that isn't for you than don't read. It's going to be ugly. XD Hopefully it WON'T slow down the writing of this story, because I still want to get many chapters out. Oh, by the way, I'm aware that cats can't cry, but I thought it's more emotional if they do._

_Thank you so much to: Luminous Snow, Sandra, Shadowave, Laterose13, cassie glitter, Kitty-flower, Leafpool407, and randomkit. You guys deserve a reward or something... hmm....xD_

**On the Fire Path **

By the time Purnak, leading the way, waved the large troup of slaves and captors off into an enclosed area surrounded by a chainlink fence for the night, Firepaw's pads were rubbed raw and bloody. As she sat down on the refreshing, cool dirt next to Whisp, she saw the other she-cats stooping to lick their paws as well. They had traveled through the thickest of the city, where some places had long rows of twoleg nests, houses as some cats said, and monsters parked all along the sidewalk. Then after a long stretch of nothing but thunderpath, or road, and the occasion patch of grass between huge houses called stores, had come to a place where there was more grass and fewer houses.

Firepaw had picked up much from the slaves and toms as they padded along, and had adopted the vocabulary of city cats; houses, roads, highways, lamp-posts, cars, and many other words. Why keep forest speech, when it singled you out as a Clan cat?

"After this," grunted a ragged brown tom, one who Firepaw recognized from the day of her Endurance Test, "it'll be the suburbs. The going will be easy from there." He and Prick were on guard duty in the farthest corner, where Firepaw and Whisp were, among others.

"What's the suburbs?" Firepaw asked Whisp. The ginger and black she-cat leaned over, pausing in her licking her paw.

She thought for a moment. "There are three divisions of the city-- urban, suburban, and rural. Urban is the part of the city we just came out of--no grass or trees, nothing but roads,highways, and houses." Firepaw nodded. "Then suburban is where we're going next. Still houses everywhere, but they're spread out and there can even be lakes and small forests. And rural is the countryside, with almost no houses, and there's mostly fields."

Firepaw stared at her for a moment. "I think it makes sense. Who comes up with this stuff anyway?"

"The humans!" Whisp purred. "We use their terms, who else?" When Firepaw looked lost, she added, "They're the tall creatures that walk on their hind legs."

"Oh, twolegs! How would a cat learn their language?" Firepaw tipped her head.

Whisp paused. "Hmm, I guess housecats picked them up. At least, around here. Some cats from other countries know multiple human languages. I've known a cat that could speak French!"

"Right..." Firepaw frowned. Her explanation made about as much sense as the question Firepaw had asked. "But how do you-"

"Hey, she-cats! Shut up!" the brown tom snarled. Whisp flinched and Firepaw curled her lip, but they both fell silent. Soon Prick and four others began distributing moss pieces soaked in water and chunks of some kind of meat that Firepaw had never seen before. She sniffed it curiously.

"Venison," Whisp murmured. "Deer meat. I guess they dug our prey out of the garbage." she took a few bites and passed the rest to Firepaw. She took a small bite. It tasted strange, but Firepaw couldn't afford to be picky so she gulped it down. She was about to settle down to sleep; her schedule had been messed up from being underground so long, and it was about moonhigh when she began to feel tired.

Nearby, Amber, one of the she-cats who had been in a cage near hers, approached the ginger tom who had been on her Endurance Test. She now knew his name- Torch. "Please... one of my friends is sick. Could we go gather some herbs?"She motioned toward Rainbow, a sickly looking blue-gray and white she-cat.

Torch aimed a swipe at Amber, but she dodged. "No, you little sewer rat. Get back over there!"

Firepaw's fur bristled and she leaped to her paws, darting around Prick who was just settling back down, and stood beside Amber. "Come on, she'll hardly be able to move tomorrow! Let them find herbs or you'll lose another she-cat!" Torch turned to her, his eyes blazing, but Firepaw didn't back down.

The golden tom raised a paw and slashed it across Firepaw's muzzle before she could do anything, bowling her over onto another she-cat, who let out a yowl of surprise. "I'll teach you some respect, vermin!" He unleashed a rain of blows to her, each time the blow hurt a little more. Firepaw let out cry after cry, yowling, "Please stop! Please!"

Torch was rearing up to slam into her, and Firepaw flinched, preparing herself to feel the pain, when a cry of, "No!" sounded and something barreled her sideways. Then she heard a sickening crunch and whirled around. Torch had landed on Whisp's spine and had broken her back. The she-cat was laying at an odd angle, her paws twitching.

"Whisp!" Firepaw screamed, running over to her and bending down. "No, no...I need you!"

Whisp looked up for a moment, her eyes cloudy. Then she smiled. "Ah, Firepaw, you don't need me. You are a strong, brave cat. You don't need anyone. And know that I'm happier dying now than going through the torture waiting for me if I live. But I trust you can escape." Then she closed her eyes.

Firepaw sank to the ground, feeling tears welling up. Now she felt very, very alone. And there were still two days left of traveling. She felt Amber nudge her. "Come sit with us," she murmured.

"No, I think I'll stay here for a while," Firepaw murmured, gazing down sadly at her friend's body.

_I promise you, I _will _escape._


	11. Run For It

_Preface _

_Do you grow tired of tragedy??? Say hello to a happy-er-ish chapter!!! Yay! ^-.-^ It's like the only one for a while, so enjoy. Oh, by the way, I kind of based the fields and houses and stuff off of the landscape around MY home, PA. :D_

_Thank you so much to: Laterose13, cassie glitter, leafpool407, Luminous Snow, Shadowave, sandra, and Flamesong. You guys pwn so much, I'm giving you Whisp plushies!! Enjoy!_

**Run For It**

As a Clan cat would for any noble warrior, Firepaw stayed up until dawn, crouched by Whisp's body. She gazed at the moon blankly, which was not three days from being completely rounded; when the Gathering would take place back home. Had it been a quarter moon today already? She thought as the stars began to fade and make room for the sun. She was just nodding off to sleep when around her the she-cats were slowly, painfully getting up.

Something sharp prodded her rear, and Firepaw whirled around to glare at Torch. "Get up, she-cat. It's time to move," he snarled. The ginger she-cat forced her weary paws to move, casting a miserable glance at Whisp's body before joining the others. They began to trek along again, this time taking routes behind twoleg ne- houses, she mentally corrected herself. They only occasionally had to pass through roads, which were usually quieter than in the city.

Amber and another she-cat padded along beside her, supporting whom Firepaw assumed was Rainbow but didn't bother to look. Her vision was bleary and it hurt to put one paw in front of the other. Every time she stumbled, Torch nipped her from behind, making her remember the journey she had first made with Purnak and Prick, choking every few steps. She flattened her ears, but still couldn't seem to walk straight. She regretted staying up, but she couldn't regret honoring Whisp.

Beside her, the two she-cats had a merry conversation, padding along as though this was the dawn patrol and not basically a death march. "...once, I even caught a robin," the blue-gray she-cat puffed out her chest proudly. Firepaw could have snorted aloud, but she was too tired to bother.

Amber laughed. "Fire over here, she's a Clan cat, Bluebonnet. You should ask her what _she's_ caught." _Fire_, Firepaw thought. She considered a moment taking on a rogue name. _No! That would mean admitting you'll be stuck here forever. And if you admit that,_ she told herself, _you're giving up! _

"Have you Fire?" Firepaw jumped as she realized that Bluebonnet was talking to her. She turned her head slightly, giving her a questioning look. "Have you ever caught your own prey?"

"I always do," she meowed. "And I hunt enough to feed the elders and medicine cat," Then she swung her head back around dismissively, nearly stumbling again, forcing her aching paws to cooperate. She ignored the rest of their conversation, focusing solely on moving her feet. But by noon, she could barely move and felt almost numb, walking in a daze. Torch was nearly shoving her along, and her flank and rear stung with his bites. How could she go on longer?

A yowl went up and Firepaw jerked her head around, trying to see who was yelling. Purnak, at the front of the group, had pinned a she-cat down and was clawing at her belly. The group halted as he lashed his tail, snarling and threatening. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" she sobbed, but with a furious growl, hooked her skin on his claws and launched her across the patch of grass and onto the road. It wasn't long before a car finished her off.

After the group got moving again, Amber and Bluebonnet remained silent, and behind her even Torch and Mange, who had been laughing about torture methods, quieted their voices and stuck to discussing meals they'd recently had. They plodded wearily on through the hot summer day.

The cats were crossing a wide field with tall, leafy plants that Amber refered to as corn when another she-cat was picked off, her throat bitten out for collapsing and refusing to get up. Fear spread throughout Firepaw. She was nearly dead with exhaustion herself. Purnak stopped them, and glancing up at the sky, yowled back to them, "We'll stop here for about an hour, hunt and get water." Immediately the she-cats flopped down where they were.

As Firepaw settled down and began drifting away almost instantly, she heard Purnak begin to give orders. "Thorn, Prick, Sallow and Iceburg, go to the trees on the far side of the field to hunt. Kite, take a group across the road to see..." and then she was out.

When Firepaw was awakened by Amber, the sun had crossed behind the clouds and it was no longer scorching hot; even a breeze ruffled their fur as they began to walk again. It hadn't been a very long time, but for now her nap had helped keep her going. She was more alert as they headed through the field, even joining in on conversing with Bluebonnet.

"So what do you do for fun in your Clan?" She inquired as they headed alongside a road. Firepaw was liking this part of their trip much more; although there were still many houses there was sometimes long stretches of field and trees that felt very much like home. Firepaw pasued as they began darting across the road at Purnak's command.

"After hunting, sometimes the elders tell us stories," she reflected. "Or after training we like to practice our battle moves. Once a moon we meet with the other three Clans at the Gathering, which is always a good time."

"Do the elders tell good stories?" Amber murmured. "My mother used to tell my brothers and me stories of the Clans. They're called Those Hidden, because they never show themselves and mark lines where no cat can cross unless they want to be murdered in their sleep the next night. They also say if you anger a Clan cat, you'll wake up one morning with the rest of your family dead or kidnapped."

Firepaw's ears pricked up. "That's like the story Cedartail told about the Fire Path cats. Did your mother tell you stories about them?"

"Everyone knows about them," Amber replied, glancing at Firepaw. "Once I knew a tom who lived nearby us, he always seemed really friendly. He even once tried to get me to visit his home. But my mother taught me not to follow strangers, especially not toms. Then two days ago, a she-cat named Yarrow's daughter went missing. And he totally disappeared."

"Was that Jink?" Bluebonnet asked, pausing to lick Rainbow's head. The blue she-cat was very plump and sleek-furred, and it was obvious she was a kittypet, or housecat, Firepaw noted.

Amber nodded. "Then you'll remember Salmon? She was so nice. That was last year... I wonder if he took her to the auction."

Firepaw was a little confused. "But he wasn't a Fire Path cat, was he?" she asked.

Amber shook her head. "Often rogues come to sell and buy she-cats as well. In fact, the auctioneer as far as I know isn't even one of them." Being with friends helped to cheer Firepaw up a bit and keep her mind off of Whisp. She was still exhaused again by the time they decided to stop for the night, in the middle of a field of shorter, but tall enough to provide shelter, dark green plants. But reality hit as she began to circle around to find a place to sleep. Resting her head on her paws, Firepaw reflected Whisp's dying words.

_I trust you can escape. _

"I will escape," she whispered quietly. But it would have to be soon. After all, tomorrow she'd be spending the night in a cage with all the other she-cats for sale, according to Amber. Maybe not soon...maybe now. Desperately, Firepaw glanced around. Torch, Mange, and Prick, who were guarding the rear of the group were on the opposite side of her, farthest away from her. She looked up to the other guards, who were grinning evilly at a very young tabby who was pressed to the ground.

Deciding it was now or never, Firepaw stood up and kept her eye on the three guards who were still laughing together. She began backing up slowly, slowly, hoping no captive saw her either. Once she had put three rows of plants between them, she turned around, scented the air, and made a run for it.

She hadn't gone far when someone screeched, "The Clan cat's escaped!" Terror lent her speed as she heard crashing behind her, and she picked up the pace, forcing her weary paws to run. She ran on and on and on, feeling like a WindClan cat. After she had run until she could run no more, crossed three roads and weaved around houses, she ducked into a ditch along a dusty path blocked off by a fence and collapsed.

Just before she let sleep crash over, she screamed to herself, _You're FREE!_


	12. Journeying Back

_Preface _

_Just a question-- I got a review from someone saying I should turn this to an M story. What are your thoughts on that? Personally, after reading Warriors lemons, I think that this is extremely, extremely mild. But not so much in gore. XD But... I just want the opinions of you guys. That said, enjoy the next installment, chapter 12!!_

_Thank you so much to: LittleSpark, Flamesong, Sparklespazz101, Ivoryclaw, Luminous Snow, Shadowave, leafpool407, Kitty-flower, cassie glitter, and Soul. You guys take the cake. GRRR! MY CAKE!_

** Journeying Back**

Because the cat whom Purnak was most angry with was the one who had escaped, the angry black and white tom vented his fury on Torch. "You stupid, boneheaded piece of shit! You let my Clan cat get away!" He lashed out at the ginger tom who rolled away at the last second, crouching among the tobacco plants.

"I'm sorry Purnak," he panted, exhausted from his chase with the she-cat. He was just as mad at himself for losing her; a prisioner. "I really am,"

Purnak bared his teeth. "When didn't you learn that 'sorry' is about as much use as a fish in a squirrel-eating contest?" he leaped at the ginger tom and this time caught Torch's nose. He let out a yowl of pain as blood ran down his face. "You need to pay for that! She was going to earn me much prey!"

"What if you didn't kill me though?" Torch improvised wildly. Suddenly he remembered that instead of paying an old debt, Thorn had offered to work for Purnak for a year. "What if I worked for you?" It couldn't be too bad, could it? Cats who worked for each other were more like the Searchers under the control of the leader back at the Fire Tunnels; not slaves but under the rule of one greater than them.

"Really?" Purnak relaxed a bit and seemed to think it over. Finally he snarled, "Very well. But screw it up and I _will_ kill you!" Torch hung his head.

--

Firepaw woke up as the sun was going down. As she stared up at the vibrant, red sky in confusion, she decided that she really had to get back on a regular schedule so that she wasn't awake half the night. She got up slowly, testing her tired paws, then stretched and climbed out of the ditch. It was more of a hole actually; a narrow space along a backyard. A fence bordered it, the kind that was along the town back home. Twolegplace, she corrected herself. Once she was back with the Clans she couldn't be saying things like city and house, she would totally weird out her Clan mates.

She turned and began to follow her scent trail back toward the field; she had slept nearly a whole day and she doubted that the Fire Path cats would still be hanging around after all this time. She sighed as she scented the fear mingled with her tracks and wondered if life could ever be the same once she was back home.

She was crossing the second road on the way back and heading through a small garden when she spotted movement beside her and whirled around, her fur standing up. A cat was clambering down from a tree, and after the last three tail-lengths leaped down. It began to pad toward the house. She recognized it as a house cat. "You there!" she called, bounding over to him.

It was a plump gray tom, who arched his back as he saw her coming and began to sprint toward the house. Firepaw, even injured, easily caught up to him and bowled him over with a soft swipe. He rolled, then leaped up and faced her, terror in his gaze. "What do you want?"

"Did you see any cats going through here? Fierce ones?" She asked, licking her shoulder that was beginning to drip blood.

"Y-you mean the Fire Path cats? They come this way every year, so I usually don't come outside around now." he meowed, glancing around nervously. Then he peered at her closely. "But- you not one of them. You look different than cats around here."

Firepaw nodded. "I'm a forest cat. They-"

But the gray tom's eyes rolled as she said that and he let out a scream of terror. Then faster than she could have imagined, he was gone. Firepaw heaved a sigh. _These cats could chat all they wanted about the terrors of the Fire Path cats, but mention the Clans, and they go running for their mothers, _she thought disgustedly. Shaking her head, she began across the yard again. It wasn't long before she was warily crossing through the field of green plants. As she neared the spot they'd been at eariler, she could scent them, but it seemed stale. Relief flowed through her.

After arriving back out of the field, she recalled that they had been heading toward the setting sun. Making sure it was behind her and that the trail seemed familiar, she set off down the road feeling rather pleased. She traveled until it was dark out, pausing in disgust when she passed the place that Purnak had thrown the young she-cat onto the road, then hurrying on. At last she found another place to settle for the night, a large bush in a garden that reminded her of the warriors' den. She had only been in there a few times to change the bedding, and curled up happily dreaming of her Clan mates. Soon she'd be back home, sharing prey with Kestrelpaw and laughing with Treepa-

Pain pierced her heart at the thought of her best friend, and she curled into a tight ball and rested her aching paws.

Firepaw traveled more quickly the next day, stopping to hunt twice, and then carried on. She spotted a few cats as she headed closer to the city, but other than that avoided anyone. Her shoulder had continued to bleed until she paused her trip to search for some cobwebs. Trying to remember how Ashpelt, the medicine cat, had done it, she plastered them onto her fur.

Her paws ached from so much traveling by the time the sun was going down, but she had gone far. She was entering the city, padding along what seemed to be a little familiar. She should find an alley to sleep in, she decided. Waiting for a small car to roar by, and realizing she was no longer afraid of the 'monsters,' she hurried across the one-lane street and headed into a small alley that was mostly empty save for a few peices of trash. They stank, but were soft enough, like a pelt, for her to lay on. Yawning, Firepaw began to shove them together to make a nest.

A voice behind her made her jump. "Well, well, well! A she-cat! How pleasant!"


	13. A Slave Again

_Preface _

_Well- sorry Sparklespazz101, everyone who replied said that I should keep it T. Which I probably would have anyway.... but so its not changing. Okay, kind of important read: _

_I was to have a contest, and although I'm not anywhere NEAR halfway done with this story, I'm going to post it now anyway. If you are good at drawing and want to try your hand at any of my FOTF characters, Firepaw, Purnak, Whisp, Thorn, Nightshade..etc.... then this is for you! The deadline to enter will be the 4th of May. PM me the link (or email, I think I have it on my profile) whether its digital or scanned, and then I'll post it on a site I'm working on, which I'll reveal later. But if you suck at drawing, you can still check them out. So,, good luck. I hope people enter. BTW, I'll be drawing some too! :D_

_Thank you so much to: Luminous Snow, Shadowave, Soul, cassie glitter, Flamesong, Hawksky, Leafpool407, Kitty-flower,Laterose13, and Soul. You guys are like the peanut butter to my jelly. _

**A Slave Again **

Fear pounded in Firepaw's chest. She slowly turned around to see a scraggly, long-furred tom with a matted pelt that smelled like bile. One eye was blank and shadowy white, and the other green one was narrowed in pleasure. "And here I thought I wasn't going to have anything to sell at the Auction this year," he purred in a raspy voice. The tom began slinking toward Firepaw, who stood still and shrank when he approached.

"You have a strange look about you..." he muttered almost to himself. "Ah, a Clan cat! You'll be worth much to Shard, won't you?" he grinned, showing yellow teeth. One of his front fangs was broken. As he reached a disgusting paw toward her, Firepaw told herself, _You're a Clan cat! Fight! _With a snarl she flashed out her paw and raked her claws down his pad. He let out a screech and she darted around him out of the alley.

Shaking, Firepaw dashed onto the road, right under the wheels of a large pickup! She skidded to a halt as it swerved around her, and backed up quickly to the sidewalk. Back to Shard. With a growl, he pounced on her. Firepaw let out a cry of pain as his claws reopened her slowly healing cuts. Instinctively she rolled over so that he was beneath her. This was a real fight, not a torture session! They scuffled on the ground, but Firepaw was weakened and Shard soon had her pinned down, even though he was bleeding from a few different wounds. Firepaw was worse off; her other ear was torn and most of her old wounds were once again bleeding.

"Stupid Clan cats," Shard growled, dangling a dirty claw above Firepaw's face. "Think they can fight their way out of everything." Dragging her by the scruff, he pulled her back into the alley where the scruffy tom dug around in the garbage before pulling out a long tendril that looked a bit like a leash. He wrapped it around her neck, having to claw her once for resisting.

So it was, she was a slave again. Firepaw couldn't believe it. She had been free for only a day, and now she was going back to the very place she had just escaped from. Shard led her along, occasionally tugging on the lead. She was exhausted from her all-day travels and then the fight with Shard, but he obviously had no intentions of letting her sleep. They plodded on all through the night.

By morning they had passed the spot where she had escaped last time, and had traveled to a very remote part of the civilization where it was even more forest. It made Firepaw feel even more at home, and her heart began to ache even more fiercely for her familiar home; her family and friends. Shard stopped soon after light in a hollow log where he tied Firepaw and went off hunting. It was absolutely torture- but no surprise when he returned with a large rabbit and ate half of it,then lazily threw it aside to rot. "You aren't going to finish that?" Firepaw growled.

"No," he sniffed, turning his back on her. Firepaw let out an angry growl and Shard glared at her with his imperfect vision. It made her shudder and she curled up an attempted to sleep. It didn't seem like long before he was prodding her awake and they headed off again. This time they took a route through the forest. It was a small comfort to be able to walk on the soft ground.

Around noon, they crossed unfamiliar scent marks. It unnerved Firepaw that Shard was now slinking along warily and jumped at every sound. She tried to ignore it. Then they padded up a tall, grassy hill and were greeted by two muscular, grim-looking tom cats who were crouched outside the entrance of a very large tunnel. As Shard approached them, she held back a sigh; _Honestly, what's wrong with living _above_ ground?_ she wondered.

"State your business," a gray and almost reddish tom growled, standing up as Shard stopped in front of him.

Shard looked more than a bit uneasy. "I'm here for the auction, what else?" he muttered. "Got myself some merchandise right here," he prodded Firepaw's flank, and she hissed. The guards, who had been ignoring her before, both turned to gawk. Firepaw didn't miss the hungry look in their eyes, and jerked her head down. They chuckled, and then the larger guard stepped aside and let them pass.

The tunnel here was made out of dirt packed hard; even so it still seemed like something nature couldn't have created on its own. "Goodbye," she whispered to the sun as it vanished from sight. It was a short walk down the dark, dank path and soon they had come out into a massive cavern. It was high-ceilinged and large pointed rocks hung from it. She was right; it wasn't a tunnel, it was a cave! That must have been a back way in or something. The cavern was occupied by toms, and a few were toting heavy rocks over to the edge of the north wall, where a thin ginger tom was barking orders.

Beside the entrance, like before, a guard greeted them. "I'll take your she-cat to the holding cages," he growled. Shard nodded awkwardly and handed him the lead. Firepaw glanced nervously over her shoulder as the unfamiliar cat lead her off. These strangers made her even more uneasy than the Fire Path cats. But as she gazed around, she saw that she knew most of the toms. But there seemed to be a different cat in charge here... the ginger tom. Something about him seemed very familiar.

The guard lead her down a smaller, rocky tunnel where four toms were guarding, they nodded as he passed, then continued to stare blankly out at nothing. Firepaw shuddered. He stopped halfway down the curving path and leaned over her. Firepaw flinched as his teeth easily snapped the lead around her neck. "Now get back there," he hissed and jerked his head, indicating the end of the path. She nodded and hurried on.

It was no surprise what she found, a smaller, but still large cavern filled with she-cats. There was only one entrance, the way she had come it, and there were two more guards sitting there, laughing about nothing. When she passed uneasily, the leaner of the two, a white tom stoked her backside. She finched and leaped forward. This sent them into more laughter, and trembling, Firepaw shoved into the crowd of she-cats.

There was an air of despair around them. She wondered if she could find Amber here. Firepaw sat down in the corner and curled up, suddenly too tired to keep her eyes open. She could find her later, after all, this place wasn't so...

But her thought was never finished as she sank, exhausted, into unconciousness.


	14. Interesting Find

_Preface _

_I AM EXTENDING the contest. Plus I am only just starting the website cause I am very VERY busy right now with school and stuffs. If your are thinking, "What contest?" wow. your're sad. Just check out the Preface for chapter 13. _

_I realized I did NOT tell you guys the prizes for winning. xD FAIL. First Place: A favorite, review to each of their stories, an appearance of their character in FOTF, a oneshot about whatever the heck they want, and a CONGRATS! Gingerstar plushie._

_Hah,that sounds lame to whatev. Second Place: a favorite, review to each of their stories, and the Gingerstar plushie. Third Place gets a favorite and Gingerstar plushie. Then again, if only two people try out... xD _

_Thank you so much to: Soul, LittleSpark, cassie glitter, Snakefang, Shadowave, Luminous Snow, Angelstar77, Flamesong, Im-a-book-addict, kittyflower, and Zeit's Glass. You guys pwn!:D (Also sorry I didn't update sooner, and this chapter is a little short... but you all have permission to slap me Dx.)_

**Interesting Find**

Purnak had been enjoying himself greatly. He was allowed, as the head of the Fire Path cats since Nightshade never came, to visit with the she-cats. He was currently on his way there now. He nodded to the four guards outside the tunnel, two of which he knew. Gele, the largest of them grunted, "Good day, Purnak. Enjoy yourself." Purnak chuckled and padded into the cavern. Most of the cats were asleep or laying down.

He waded into the crowd. Most of them flinched away from him, but he recieved quite a few hostile, furious glares. One of the she-cats, whom he knew was one of theirs, was one with soft long blue-gray fur. She was definately of interest, though obviously a housecat and not worth as much as a Clan cat...he unsheathed his claws in anger at the thought of Firepaw. Purnak approached her, and she curled her lip at him. "C'mon now, sweetheart." he purred.

"Get a life, bitch." she hissed, her blue eyes burning angrily.

Purnak purred and reached out to stroke her chin. She ducked away. Some of the other she-cats nearby were staring, but Purnak ignored them and pushed her onto her back. The blue cat growled as he sniffed her over, and then whimpered as he licked between her legs. He grinned, and was about to go back for more when something caught his eye. He saw a flash of ginger tabby fur, so familiar, and jerked his head up to look.

His jaw fell slack as he met Firepaw's gaze. She flinched and looked away almost instantly, but it was definately her. Disbelief filled his gaze as he released the blue she-cat and stalked over to her. She turned to look at him warily. "W-wha...how did you get here?"

She shrugged. "I dunno." Purnak snarled, and she looked at her paws. "Shard brought me. He caught me when I was going through the city."

"Shard," Purnak whirled around and shouldered his way back to the tunnel. He paused to speak with the guards. "Is it true- did a tom named Shard come through here?"

One of the guards nodded. "He's probably down with the other rogues right now. Do you wish to speak with him?"

"Yes..." Purnak turned and stalked across the dusty gray floor toward the rogues' tunnel. He would speak to him all right... He padded down the tunnel and paused at the entrance. "Shard? Has anyone seen Shard?"

After a moment of hesitation, a scraggly gray tom padded forward, his eyes wary. "You want to speak to me?"

Purnak unsheathed his claws. "I'm just wondering how the hell you wound up with _my_ she-cat!" he snarled viciously.

Shard took a step back again. "What? You mean the ginger one?" he looked at Purnak warily, not sure why he was so furious. The others in the tunnel were staring, but Purnak ignored them.

"Yes! I caught her from the Clans and she escaped from my group. She belongs to me." he growled, padding forward.

Shard lashed his tail. "I found her- she's fair game. Buy her if you want her so much." he narrowed his eyes. "You can't have her otherwise."

Purnak let out another snarl. "Don't think I won't!" and he stalked back out, fuming. Shard stared after him.


	15. Let the Auction Begin

_Preface _

_It isn't totally up and running...but I've finally created the site for the contest. I'll be putting the link up in my profile soon, so check it out later. Um... sorry to those who have entered in the contest, but it's been three months with hardly anything worth mentioning, so the contest may be off. D:_

_Thank you so much to: Snakefang, Zeit's Glass, Hawksky, Rosepetal24, Luminous Snow, Shadowave, JayXWillow, Kitty-flower, Sandy, and Flamesong. You all totally win! ;D_

**Let the Auction Begin**

Bluebonnet shuddered, unable to keep up her bravado any more as Purnak stalked away to consult the guards standing by the entrance. She hurried over to the corner where Firepaw and Amber sat waiting. Firepaw glanced at her friend sympathetically. "Are you okay? That was awful!"

The blue-gray she-cat shrugged, and Amber licked her shoulder comfortingly. "It's fine."

Bluebonnet glared at them, surprising Firepaw. She usually acted tough around the guards to avoid being pounded on, which usually didn't work, but Firepaw knew she was really a sweet cat. "It's not fine! Things are only getting worse!"

Firepaw hated to be one to give up, but she was probably right. The ginger tabby she-cat shook her head sadly and curled up against her flank. Yes, she was probably right.

OOOO

At first Firepaw thought that they were finally going to feed them. Her belly was rumbling with hunger, and so was everyone elses; but no, that wasn't why the large group of toms was padding into the tunnel. Dutifully they began to round up the she-cats, making them walk single file through the tunnel. Guards were everywhere, and so were the cries of pain from she-cats who didn't move fast enough. Grateful they were in the back corner, Firepaw sat with Amber and Bluebonnet, watching as this was happening.

At last it was thier turn to get in line, a white tom was giving them a crooked glare which meant move. Firepaw sighed and heaved herself to her paws, following beind Amber as they began to tredge out of the tunnel with a tom nearby on either side. They were lead down another tunnel, which sloped down but had a fresher scent. Just before she could see what was actually inside the tunnel, the line stopped.

So they waited. And waited. Somehow, this waiting, so close to their fate, was the worst thing yet. At least they could tell them what was going on! But no, they wait here in agonized silence, knowing that whatever is coming up can't be pleasant. Once she leaned over to politely ask the white tom, "Sorry, but could you please tell me,_sir_,-" she stressed the word "-what is going on?"

The only thing that got her was a smack to her cheek. Eventually the line began to move, slowly, to see that they were entering a huge cavern that not only fit the most cats Firepaw had seen in her life, but was open to the sky and had the scent of the forest. They were in line to go to some sort of log where three bored-looking toms sat matching the she-cats up with their owners. She saw that once they were distributed, if they belonged to the Fire Path cats, Purnak appointed them to one of his toms. She hoped Bluebonnet and Amber would go with one of the less harsh cats.

In front of her, Amber got sent off to the orange tom who had helped Purnak take them to the Fire Path earlier. She shivered. He was nasty-looking. When it was at last her turn to step up and be checked out with the tom on the log, she looked up at him nervously. "Number 4-3-8," he muttered boredly. She saw Shard approach her, grinning. She padded after him obediantly, and couldn't help but sneer at Purnak as they walked by. He unsheathed his claws and gave her a deadly look.

Shard sat down next to a blue-gray tabby tom who was sitting with a timid calico. She smiled weakly at the cat who glanced at her but didn't react. Firepaw glanced back at Shard, then sat down by his paws. She watched Bluebonnet and was relieved to see her go to the handsome tabby called Thorn. He was nice, after all he stopped the toms from raping her back then.

It wasn't long, thank goodness, until all the she-cats were sitting with their masters in a loose semicircle. Out of nowhere the ginger tom who she thought looked familiar padded into the cavern, letting out a booming yowl. The place quieted down, all eyes turning to him. "Thank you, one and all, for coming!" he meowed,though he looked less than thrilled to be seeing everyone. "I ask that you take your she-cats and place them in the cages just behind you all, and take your seats back here for the auction to begin."

More moving. Why was everything so complicated? Couldn't they just sell her and get done with it? Firepaw was shoved into a tiny cage between the two cats that had been sitting on either side of her. Shard gave her one last glare and padded back to sit in the semicircle, which spanned from one edge of the enourmous cavern to the other.

The ginger tom yowled again, leaping onto a large platform that was near the log. "Welcome, again. I am Arrowroot, and I am proud to be your auctioneer this year." he nodded, and the toms murmured appreciatively. "That said, let the Auction begin!"


	16. GoingGoingGone

_Preface _

_Am I really back? Maybe. I'm really busy all the sudden, and keep getting grounded. TT yeah. So anyway, I'm glad to be updating regularly again and hopefully doing longer chapters. BTW, anyone think Bronze sounds familiar? I couldn't find his description so sorry if I messed it up._

_One more thing- if you all think this is too short, originally chapters 15 and 16 were supposed to be together but I separated them just so I could post SOMETHING. _

_Thank you so much to: Flamesong and LittleSpark. You rock! I know theres only two people, but that's because I updated twice today! Please don't skimp on reviewing the last chapter though, I worked hard on them both. :D_

**Going...Going...Gone!**

Firepaw was glad she was in the front of the rows of cages, even if she was terribly cramped. She watched as a skinny gray tom and a husky black tabby grab the first she-cat, one who Firepaw regonized from traveling with the Fire Path Cats. The two roughly hauled the terrified cat to the stand, and forced her to stand and face the crowd. Unexpected sympathy gripped her heart, and at first she was surprised but was glad that living with these cats hadn't hardened her.

The cats began bidding, apparently she was a good one, with long white-gray fur and large green eyes. "A fairly good specimen," Arrowroot commented. The bidding started high, with four squirrels and a bird. Soon only three cats were bidding on her, and then one put his paw down. Arrowroot rambled out quickly, "Five squirrels, two birds! Five two, five two, anyone- five squirrels, three birds, five three, five three? Anyone? Anyone...five, three? Sold! To you in the back," suddenly the quick-talking auctioneer paused, surprise lighting in his eyes. "Bronze!"

A huge almost bronze colored tom padded up with the prey- she suddenly realized just what the good smell was in here, it was real, fresh, food! "Arrowroot," he growled. "It's been a while," He turned to look at the she-cat, who shrank back. He grabbed her with a massive paw and dragged her down to sit with him. Two toms quickly sorted through it, taking half behind the platform and the other to the tom she had belonged to.

Firepaw watched anxiously as this was repeated again and again until finally it was her turn. She hissed as the black tabby made a grab at her, yanking her out of the cage roughly. "I can walk," she hissed under her breath as the two carried her to the front of the cavern.

"Can it, sweetheart," the skinny tom muttered, chomping into her scruff for a better hold. When they got to the front she leaped up herself and faced the audience of toms with a furious defiance. No one would want a cat that didn't obey, right? But as she glared at the toms, she saw that many of them were looking at her with interest. Purnak especially, and he caught her eye and grinned hideously before bending down to count the prey he had piled at his paws.

Arrowroot was silent for a moment. "Look at this," he yowled. "A she-cat transported all the way from the Clans! The finest of them all, I'd say. We're starting no lower than seven mice and two birds!" Many of them looked disappointed, to Firepaw's pleasure, and just to taunt one- she was feeling extremely agitated suddenly- she looked wistfully at a ginger tom who had counted his pile three times and obviously came up short. The look in his eyes was priceless as he met her gaze.

So the bidding began, "Seven two, seven two... seven three, seven three... eight three, eight three..." the numbers got higher and higher. Eventually most of them had to mournfully put down their paws. Firepaw was suddenly feeling nervous. Why only now? After all, each and every tom here was a scumbag. She had been counting on getting away from Purnak, but by the barely contained grin on his face she knew with a sinking heart who would have the most prey.

"Sold. To Purnak, the second in command of the Fire Path cats for ten mice, two squirrels and four birds." That was certainly a lot, but not that Firepaw cared. Because now she was back with the tom she wanted to escape the most.

The black and white tom padded up and paid, the she resignedly padded down after him, staring at the ground as she took her place with her new master. He had been sitting in between Torch and the handsome tabby- who she kept forgetting the name of. Purnak sat down smugly, even though he had no prey left. Firepaw boredly watched the rest of the auction, not sure why the panic, hysteria hadden set in yet. She was going to be mates with Purnak. Somehow, it didn't matter anymore. Because why should she expect any different?

Once, Purnak leaned over to hiss at Torch, "You win that she-cat, and you cannot lose." Firepaw looked up to see Amber. Amber! No!She should go to any tom but Torch. But why would Purnak care who Torch bought? Firepaw leaned forward, watching as the announcer rambled on. Of course, Torch didn't lose. He nodded to Purnak and went to collect her. Next came Bluebonnet, who was sold to a grisly brown tom. She wondered if she would ever see the blue-gray cat again. Probably not.

The tabby on their left had almost as much prey as Purnak, and bought two she-cats, a tiny calico and a spiteful looking tabby-and-white. Firepaw glanced at him once, and he didn't strike her as the kind of cat who would be doing this sort of thing, but what did she know?

At last, the final cat had been sold and Purnak got up. "Thorn, Torch, you take our cats up to the surface while I take care of something," Purnak muttered as they stood up. Firepaw glanced at him. Our cats? Maybe they were going to be living together! She glanced nervously at Amber, who smiled weakly. Then Torch shoved them apart.

"Come on, you. Time to see your new home."


	17. Through the Forest

_Preface _

_Don't have much to say. =/ Huh. Well anyway, enjoy chapter 17!_

_Thank you so much to: Amberleaf, Flamesong, LittleSpark, kitty-flower, Luminous Snow, and Shadowave. ;D You all desverve some ice cream. _

**Through the Forest**

Torch settled down outside the caverns, atop the hill that held the entrance to the tunnels at its foot. The four she-cats were stuck between the two, with Torch behind them and Thorn a few feet ahead, watching the others go by. Plenty of others had decided to leave right away, some in groups like them and others going in pairs. Firepaw guessed he was looking for Purnak to return.

She settled down next to Amber, who was crouched by the other she-cats whom Firepaw didn't know. The calico was visibly shaking, and the tabby was glaring hatred at her new mate. "We'll be traveling with quite the characters," Amber glanced sympathetically at the calico, but said nothing. Firepaw turned to face the two. "Hey. I'm Firepaw."

The tabby sniffed. "I'm Jessica. But they'll probably change our names anyway, so why bother?" Then she continued glaring at Thorn, who's ears twitched slightly.

"Oh," Firepaw twitched an ear. "What about you?" she smiled encouragingly at the calico.

She timidly glanced at Torch, who was watching the four of them boredly, obviously not caring since they were simply chatting. When he only flicked his ear she looked at Firepaw. "I-I'm Autumn."

"I like you," The ginger tabby flicked her on the ear, and Autumn smiled shyly. They sat quietly for a bit after that, and Firepaw surprised herself by glancing at Thorn and admiring how his shiny pelt flowed over his muscles...she shook her head. He had just _bought _another living cat-two actually, and seemed to have no remorse- not like any cat here would. It didn't matter if he was as hot as the sunningrocks in the middle of greenleaf.

Suddenly Thorn's ears pricked, and he stood up excitedly. "Lightning? Is that really you?" A thin black tabby with glittering eyes was padding their way, with a sleek white and silver she-cat who had icy eyes that sent a shiver down Firepaw's spine although she didn't know why. She certainly didn't behave like a slave, in the manner of her walk, but it was apparent in the way that Lightning hung near her.

"Ah, I know you," he frowned, his golden eyes narrowing as he looked Thorn over. Torch got up and padded over to greet him. "Torch!" he realized. "And so you must be Thorn!"

Firepaw glanced at Amber. Suddenly these murderers seemed like normal cats who simply went about their day not harming others for the joy of it. "You bought this little demon," Torch grinned at the she-cat, who flattened her ears. "Purnak would've tried to buy her but our Clan kitty cost too much," he motioned to Firepaw, who stuck out her tongue. He curled his lip.

Lightning flicked his tail, his gaze suddenly darkening. "Speak of the devil. I gotta run. Come on, Shiver." Shiver, how appropriate. The two padded off just as Purnak approached, looking slightly ruffled.

Thorn blinked. "All finished?" Purnak simply grunted and motioned for the others to follow him and began padding farther into the forest. _Here we go again,_ thought Firepaw. _More traveling. Soon I'll need a license plate. _

OOOO

Firepaw was suprised that after trekking through what felt like miles of forest and two fields, she was only moderately tired, considering they had stopped to hunt. She had been surprised, but not really if she thought about it, that Thorn had taken great care and helped his she-cats along the whole way, occasionally helping Autumn when she tripped. Purnak, however, had dealt Firepaw two blows, one for tripping on a root and the other for smart-mouthing him when he growled at her for not hunting well enough.

Now they were coming up on a wide river that looked like a rough swim. Firepaw wasn't eager to cross it, but Purnak began to plow right into the water. He glared back at Firepaw when she hesitated. "Get a move on!"

Even Torch, murderer as he was, was padding beside Amber as she waded into the water slowly. Thorn was frowning at Autumn, sizing her up, then without much effort picked her up by her scruff and began to sprint through the water. After a bit he had to swim. Sighing, she padded in cautiously after him, hating the way the water sucked at her fur.

She thought she must actually be doing fine, because she had made it far enough, but now she would have to swim. ThunderClan, and not a RiverClan cat, she wasn't very good. But if she didn't hurry up Purnak would probably claw her. Firepaw began slowly, and just as she thought she was getting the hang of it, a strong current of water swept her sideways. "Help me!" she wailed as she was hurled downriver.

Desperately Firepaw churned her paws but couldn't fight the current. She bobbed along, trying to keep her head above the water. Then pain seared her side, and she smelled blood in the water. She had slammed into a sharp rock. "Help!" she yowled again, and this time she saw a dark shape swimming strongly toward her. Relief flowed through her as teeth gripped her scruff and began to drag her to safety. At last they were to the bank, and Thorn dropped her in the grass.

She looked up gratefully at him, and for a moment, theirs eyes met. He had such kind green eyes... Then Purnak let out a growl and stalked over, batting Thorn away. "Fire, you asshole!" Firepaw flinched. He cuffed her over the ear, drawing more blood. Firepaw hissed but ducked her head.

Thorn looked like he wanted to say something, then sighed and leaped into the water to retrieve Jessica, alone on the bank. They waited in silence, Amber throwing Firepaw a worried glance, but she didn't meet her gaze. Once they were back over with the others, Purnak grunted, "Let's get going. We'll be to our new home by nightfall."

Firepaw sighed, glancing at Thorn once more and shaking her wet fur out, before following her new mate to her new home.


	18. Welcome to Your NotHome

_Preface _

_I'm really surprised I got to writing again now, I'm pretty busy today. xD Okay, I got an anonymous review saying that I lost some of the...um... quality. (sorry,im just quoting you) Tell me if I tried to get that back, because I kind of understand. _

_Thank you so much to: Kitty-flower, hanna mz g, Shadowave, Zeit's Glass, Flamesong, CourageFlame, LittleSpark, Lakestorm, Hawksky, and Luminous Snow. -huggles you all- _

**Welcome to Your Not-Home**

Firepaw decideded she hated this forest. It was nothing like the one they'd been traveling through before, with tall green trees and a few bushes, clumps of bracken growing. Now, across two fields and the river, the forest was dark with hardly any undercover, and mostly pines. But it wasn't just that. It was silent here. No birds sang, no scent of any animals other than a whiff of fox once or twice. There was an ominous feeling in the air as they trekked through it in silence. She hoped they'd move on and leave this place behind. Her hopes were pretty much dashed to shreds when Purnak meowed, "We will be arriving to our new home,"- he flashed a gloating look a Firepaw. -"shortly."

Amber frowned, and Firepaw met her gaze. Her expression was the same thing that Firepaw was feeling; scared, disappointed, and worried. "Home?" The tabby whispered in Firepaw's ear. "My home is nowhere near here."

The ginger tabby she-cat sighed and nodded. "This isn't our home. This is our not-home."

"Hey," Torch snapped. He was traveling just behind them, as they were in the back of the line. "Stop chatting and get a move on," he gave them both a good kick to the rear, almost toppling Amber over. Firepaw caught her, and then hissing at Torch, she quickened her pace to travel up behind Thorn. He could at least help them and not make it _harder_ for them to keep going. It was going to be sore to sit down.

They fell into silence again, and it was making Firepaw jumpy. Every shadow could be something terrifying, that would kill her with the swipe of its mighty claws, a swift bite, or stomp her flat. "Firepaw?" Amber whispered, glancing at Torch worriedly. "Are you okay?"

Firepaw realized her fur was standing up and forced herself to flatten it. "Y-yeah." she shook herself and kept her eyes on the back of Purnak's head, not looking at all the shadows. Was she a kit? Nothing was in this forest that she couldn't fight. Except for Purnak, Torch, and Thorn. They were monsters enough; she didn't need to invent more.

There was no way to tell time in this dark, dreary forest, as the sun was totally blocked out by the towering pines. But Firepaw guessed it wasn't much longer when she saw light up ahead. Her heart leaped, all too eager to get out of this place, and Purnak seemed to be heading straight toward it. Sure enough, soon they broke through the trees and into a sunny clearing. Firepaw looked around, noticing that there was a gnarled log in the far corner, and what looked like a badger set. "Torch," she whispered. "Is it safe to be near a badger?"

Torch snorted, and for a second Firepaw thought he would hit her again, but all he replied was, "There's no badger around here. Use your nose, moron." There wasn't any scent of badger, and Firepaw felt a little stupid.

Purnak was announcing that this was their new home, but by the glint in his eye she knew he only used the word teasingly. Or some kind of malicious joke. "I don't think I like it," Firepaw meowed to Amber. "It's sunny at least, but its still creepy."

A snarl came from Purnak, and he leaped and pinned Firepaw down. "All right, I chose to ignore it before, but there is no whispering here, understand?" he dug his claws into her side, and she had to hold in a scream, mostly because he was gripping one of her old wounds. "Understand?" She nodded vigorously, and he got off of her, backing away. Firepaw stayed on the ground, fighting tears.

"We have to make dens," he began instructing Thorn and Torch, but Firepaw tuned him out. She stared up at the sunny sky, without clouds and the brightest blue. If it was that nice of a day, why did they have to be trapped in this demonic forest? She knew why, because Purnak was demonic and demons were drawn to things like this. She almost smiled.

OOOO

Thorn was set with helping Torch build a barrier around the badger set that would serve as the mates' den. He decided that even though Purnak wouldn't do the same for Firepaw or Amber, he would find some bedding for his mates. He began digging up some of the moss by a tree as Torch went in search of a thornbush. Purnak was making a den for himself, but of course not helping with anything else. Sometimes Thorn wondered if it wasn't worth working for him.

Soon he had enough moss and he went down in the badger set, which was totally dark, but smooth and sandy inside. He laid the moss down in the corner and smoothed it out. When he reappeared Torch was dragging some thorns with him. "There's a huge thornbush back there," he grunted. Thorn grabbed the other end of the thorn wall and began to wrap it around the entrance. Torch left him to shape it and went to fectch more. Once it was wrapped all the way around with a small gap in the side, he turned to seek out Autumn and Jessica.

The four slaves were resting by the entrance, with Purnak keeping an eye on them. He had chosen to make the space under the log his den. Thorn nodded to the black-and-white tom and approached his mates. "I made you two some nests for your den." he meowed. Jessica didn't even look at him, but Autumn glanced up at him with her big green eyes.

"Thank you," she murmured.

Thorn nodded, glancing at Fire and Amber, who were crouching behind his two cats, and turned back to the construction of the den. Something about the green in _Fire's_ eyes disturbed him. He finished wrapping the thorns that Torch had brought back, then began to search out a place to build his own nest. As he did, he decided that if Purnak was in a good mood, he would mind this setup at all. But he could feel Fire's eyes on him all the same as he worked.


	19. Why You're Really Here

_Preface _

_I'm updating again, mostly cause I ran out of things to read...TT and don't want to watch TV cause of all the back-to-school commercials. ITS STILL SUMMER!_

_WARNING, very MILD sexual themes in this chapter, but if you're still reading this you should be able to handle it. _

_Thank you so much to: Lakestorm, moonheart, Flamesong, Shadowave, Luminous Snow, and kitty-flower. You all rock, yo. xD_

**Why You're Really Here**

As they padded through the chilly forest, leaving the smiling sunshine behind them, Firepaw knew that greenleaf, or summer, was just about to give way to fall. Or maybe it was just the gloominess of this place that kept any warmth from touching it. Regardless, it was still unpleasant as the four slaves followed Purnak and Thorn father into the darkness. After a few silent, agonizing minutes of walking, the two toms sat down and faced the she-cats.

"As you should be able to tell, if your pitiful senses are keen enough today," Purnak sniffed, "We have scent marked along here. This is as far as you go to hunt. And don't even think about running away, because we'll catch you and make you wish you had never even thought about leaving." He rested his gaze on Firepaw.

"What? You saying that I'm-" she was caught off guard when his large paw slapped her across the face, silencing her. She glared at him, her cheek stinging.

Purnak lashed his tail, then continued. "You will be hunting now, and I want you all to be back before sunset..." Firepaw stopped listening there, and looked at Thorn again. She caught herself admiring once again his handsome dark brown pelt. And his green eyes, they didn't harbor any of the coldness that Purnak's did. Who was she kidding? She couldn't like him! She forced herself to remember the malice in those seemingly kind eyes and tuned back in to Purnak. "...and if you fail to do so you will not be allowed to take your share in the food. Understand?"

They nodded quickly, and Firepaw grudgingly joined in, wanting to simply run away and never look back. But it seemed that she was doomed to live here. Beside her, Amber sniffed the air and by the look on her face she didn't scent much of anything worthwhile.

"Good," Purnak rose to his paws and the two toms headed back to the camp. Firepaw resisted making a face at them as they went, but only because hers still stung. Once they were gone, the four cats exchanged glances.

"I'm going right away so I can get back," Autumn mewed, getting to her paws and glancing around nervously. Firepaw had to suppress a shudder, remembering the horrible things she had imagined on their way through the first time.

"I guess you're right," Firepaw scented the air and sighed. "It looks like this might take a while. I can't smell any prey right here."

The four each went their own ways from there, and Firepaw was surprised to find that farther into the woods there was actually some sunlight and warmth, and food. She quickly killed a squirrel, and after burying it and stalking a robin for a while, happened to catch a slow-moving mouse. She wondered how much prey Purnak thought he needed, and just to be safe she wandered around a bit and eventually caught another mouse.

By the time she headed to collect the squirrel, it was starting to grow dark and her fur crawled with the thought of being in this forest when it was truly dark. Heading along the pine trail, she fairly ran back to camp. The other three were already there, giving prey to Purnak, Thorn, and Torch.

"About time, rat," Purnak curled his lip and stalked over to her. "Not bad," he grunted, taking the prey from her. Once he took the food, she shrank away from him, flattening her ears slightly. Amber glanced at her, and to Firepaw's horror her nose was bloody and had a long gash across the side.

She hurried over to where they were watching the toms scarf down their meal. "What happened?"

"I..." she glanced at her paws. "I only caught one thing," she flicked her tail to the remains of a bluebird near Torch. Firepaw licked some of the blood off of her face, glaring at Torch.

"Shut up you two!" Purnak spat. He had already demolished one mouse and was about to start on the next. The ginger she-cat turned her angry gaze to him. Why on earth was it so hard for them to just have a conversation? Oh yeah, because Purnak was an asshole.

OOOO

After the toms finished their meal, they ordered their slaves to clean up. "Don't we get anything?" Firepaw hissed as she buried the bones of the prey that Purnak had left laying out.

"Only if you give us some fun," Torch hissed, grabbing Amber and pulling her close to him. She whimpered and tried to get away. Firepaw glared at him, kicking the last bit of dirt viciously.

Purnak sat up, yawning. "Oh yes! I'm so looking forward to that." he padded over to Firepaw. "Aren't you, sweetheart?" His eyes suddenly had a strange look in them, almost loving, except that they were still cold like always. _Oh no,_ Firepaw thought._ I finally recognise that look_. Lust. He threw a paw over her shoulder, and she tried to swipe him off.

"Come to my den," he grinned evilly at her. "You'll like it very much."

"No," Firepaw tried to fight him, but he grabbed her scruff and dragged her behind the twisted branch where thorns had been draped over to create a den almost like the nursery back home. He was right. She liked it. But it was home to the nastiest cat she had ever known, which pretty much ruined the effect.

"So? You like it?" he purred, still out of character.

"What? This shithole?" she hissed, using language she hadn't wanted to pick up from the trash-talkers back in the tunnels.

Suddenly he gave up trying to be seductive or whatever, and was all business. "Okay, slut. This is why you're really here."

Without warning, he shoved her to the ground on her belly, and began poking around at her backside. She tried to fight him away, but he clawed her side and she laid still. "Don't" she hissed once, then added a "please," Like please ever got her anywhere. It didn't take very long after that before he gripped her scruff, and then was upon her.


	20. Given Up

_Preface _

_MEHHH warning: depressing chapter coming up D: Sorry its sorta short..._

_Thank you so much to: Amberleaf, moonheart, Lakestorm, Luminous Snow, Flamesong, and kitty-flower. :DDDDDD_

**Given Up**

Back in the Clans, Firepaw's time had usally been divided into three different things, training, hunting, or hanging out at the camp. Once again life picked up a routine. Only this time it was less carefree. The only thing this life had to offer was hunting, laying in the badger set, and being abused by Purnak. Oh, and admiring the 'rapist' Thorn.

One evening while the others were asleep, exhausted from their long day of hunting after an even longer night before, Firepaw got Autumn to tell her about Thorn. "We-well," the shy calico began, "I think he could be actually nice...he doesn't force us to you know, mate with him a lot." she blushed. "But he did hit Jessica once..."

Firepaw sighed. "Purnak always hits me." Infact, it had been a long time since she had been able to stand up without being sore from all the blows- and other mistreatments that being around Purnak had caused. She sighed again, wishing she could be with Thorn, or at least get to know him better. "He rapes me almost every night."

"_Why_?" she gasped. "You- I mean, you must be...pregnant...by now..."

Firepaw glanced at the ground, uncomfortable suddenly. "Y-yeah. I should be in heat right about now."

Autumn licked her ear. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up..."

She shrugged, looking back up. "No worries. If this keeps up we'll all have kittens soon." Autumn laid down next to her, and a few minutes of comfortable silence fell. Then without warning Firepaw burst into tears, burying her face in Autumn's fur. "I don't want to have kits! I don't want to be a mother yet, and I certainly don't want Purnak to be the father!"

Autumn let out a small sigh. "I know, Fire, I know."

OOO

After the tears were gone and Autumn too had fallen off to sleep, Firepaw was just about to be taken by unconcsiousness, the only form of comfort she had anymore, when pawsteps came down the tunnel. She raised her head slightly and curled her lip at the stench of her 'mate'. "Purnak?" she meowed sleepily.

"Come with me," he hissed gruffly. She had no choice but to follow. It was always a shock, coming out of the mostly dark hole and into the daylight. Right now it was actually fairly dark since the sun was dipping below the trees, making the forest around more eerie than ever. Purnak took her to his den. Outside, she hesitated for a moment, fear pounding in her chest, then headed inside. He was sitting, waiting for her. The fury on his face made Firepaw replay the day in her head and wonder what she'd done wrong. Then she remembered. Oh no. "You disobeyed today."

Fear. She ducked her head.

"You tried to escape."

Dread. She crouched on the ground. He had warned her about this...

"And you must be punished."

Pain. Her head slammed against the ground, making her ears ring. White hot agony as claws slashed her nose, dug into her belly and a weight crushed her back against the ground. Firepaw's scream was cut off when the weight shifted to her throat, making her choke and sputter. Warm sticky blood oozed over her eyes, blinding her and making the pain worse. He raped her then, violently, leaving her back end just as bloody.

Exhaustion. Fear, dread, and pain had done their job. Firepaw welcomed the blackness that took everything away, leaving her body far behind and letting her drift senselessly.

OOO

Days that followed after the horrible torture session weren't memorable. Why bother to remember when it would only remind you there's no going back? She didn't speak to Autumn, Jessica, or even Amber. There was no witty remark when Torch tripped on a root, no defiant snarl when Purnak slapped her. And heck- who cared about Thorn? She was definately pregnant now, her belly slightly larger, considering she was half starving to death it was painfully obvious. There was no room for a crush on a tom who probably would have raped her too.

She was barely aware of anything as the four slaves dragged their prey back to the camp, hoping their offerings would please the toms. Firepaw kept her eyes on the ground, ignoring Autumn when she asked her something.

"Fire!" Autumn repeated worriedly, nudging her as they trekked along. "Did you hear me?"

"Her name is Fire_paw_." Amber corrected softly. "She's a Clan cat."

"No. I'm not." They all paused to look at her. She spoke again in the same dead, lifeless tone.

"My name is Fire."


	21. Falling Inside the Black

_Preface _

_Yes, I borrowed the title from Skillet. All credit goes to their song, but thats really all I used. :D The song kind of fits. I listening to it while writing. _

_Thank you so much to: Hawksky, Shadowave, Luminous Snow, and kitty-flower. You are all awesome! Oh, and just because I updated two days in a row, please continue to review chapter 20 as well. :D PLEASE? It'll soo make my day. 3_

**Falling Inside the Black**

It was amazing, once she didn't care anymore, how fast and yet how slow the time passed. If Fire had cared anymore, she might've noticed that the night came sooner, day came later, and a coolness settled over the woods that made it even more ominous. If she had cared.

Her denmates gave up talking to her, and even Purnak gave up hitting her at every chance. He even rarely tried to mate with her, she was so unresponsive. So it was, each night before she fel asleep, Fire was alone with her empty stomach, wishing the pain would go away. Once- it had been two weeks since Purnak had even touched her- just to distract herself from the pain this life had brought on, she cut herself.

Fire dug claws into her own flesh, focusing on the pain as blood dripped down her claws. And for the moment it eased her emotional pain. The pain of bearng kits for Purnak, the pain of losing her home, the pain of living without really being alive.

OOO

Fire welcomed the chill the wind brought on as it sliced through her dull, thin pelt that hung from her thin frame, despite her bulgy belly. Each step was torturous, reminding her of her near-starvation. Being pregnant had sapped her of all energy, especially when she wasn't getting enough food as it was. She kept her mouth open, scenting for prey. Hunting was harder now, and all but she was suffering for it, if only for the fact that any blows Purnak dealt were uneffectual.

At last, whether it be fortune or misfortune, brought the scent of squirrel to her scent glands. She pinpointed it, narrowing her eyes and slinking forward sloppily. The squirrel froze, and she was just trying to summon enough energy to leap when it dashed off. Automatically, she dashed after it, her whole body screaming to stop. She was just about to leap for a low branch when a sharp pain flashed through her belly, making her crash to the ground.

Fire let out a moan, wondering what it could possibly be. She slowly got up, looking herself over, then sat up all the way. After assuming it was just severe hunger, she stood up and continued her hunt, ignoring once again the cold. She had just scented a mouse nearby when the pain came again. Then she realized what it was. The kits were coming.

She dragged herself into the shelter of the tree, hoping that just maybe she wouldn't survive, letting her go to a place of peace. But no, the hours that followed were filled with pain, sapping her of the little energy she had. Blood was everywhere- something was terribly wrong. After the kits were all out, she simply lay there, trying to fall asleep again, forget all that just happened.

Once again, she welcomed the dark void that crashed over her.

OOO

"Fire, you asshole! I- oh." Purnak's voice made her ear twitch. She opened her eyes to see him standing over her. "You had your kits." he narrowed his eyes. She closed hers again, hoping that he would go away. She felt him nudging the four bloody patches of fur that were laying on the ground on the other side of her.

"They're dead."

She opened her eyes again, looking into his dark gaze. "I know," her voice was hoarse and cracked as she spoke. It too, was as dead as the rest of her. Her eyelids drooped again, and she wasnt prepared for the sudden agony that shot through her whole body. Purnak pressed his claws against her flank again, his snarl horrible as he shouted profanities at her.

"You let them die you worthless piece of shit!" he slapped her face, making her slide backwards through the blood. Fire let out a wail, almost enjoying the pain the tom who was supposed to be her mate brought on. He kept slapping her, digging claws into her flesh, bringing more and more pain to her. She knew it was only a matter of time until she passed out again. And Purnak was still coming.

"You filthy mange-ridden good for nothing!" Two more thumps to the head.

"Why did I ever spend my money on you?" Blood running down her leg.

Finally Fire opened her eyes, holding back another screech of agony. "Maybe now you learned!"

Wrong answer. It was so wrong.

And now she was airborne, twisting and yowling as he threw her across the forest floor. She landed hard, the wind knocked out of her. Purnak leaped after her, raking his claws over her face again and again until she couldn't see. Then he threw her again. "I hope you die!"

"So do I," she murmured quietly, then her body struck a tree. There was a sickening crack, then the whole world went black.

OOO

Things had been bad before. Horrible. But now, a broken hind leg and a spirit that hadn't just been broken but crushed into tiny pieces and scattered to the ends of the earth. Even when offered prey occasionally, she refused. Fire chose rather to lie in the darkness, ignoring everyone who spoke to her, not moving or eating, just waiting for death.

The only time she moved was when the den was totally empty. She would raise her claws and slash them through her skin, enjoying the pain and the warm red blood that soaked her fur. It wasn't unlike the blackness that seeped out of the forest and slunk toward her, filling her heart with a dark that no one could stop.


	22. To Feel That Way

_Preface _

_MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA_

_that is all._

_Thank you so much to: Zeit's Glass, Lakestorm, Darksoul, Hawksky, Kitty-flower, Shadowave, and Flamesong. I love you guys!_

**To Feel That Way**

Even as he curled himself gently around her, licked her ears and tried to ignore the obvious fear comng from the little calico, Thorn couldn't help but imagine she had a beautiful ginger tabby pelt. At last he laid his head on his paws and mewed softly to Autumn, "You may go hunting now," Quickly she jumped up and scurried across the clearing and into the forest. He let out a small sigh. Was he really that awful? _Of course you are, you bastard!_ he told himself.

Now he was alone in the clearing. Purnak and Torch had gone hunting for more thorns to line their dens, but Thorn preferred his to be more open. All the she-cats were hunting for food. Well-almost all. Fire was probably still curled up in her nest, waiting to die. A sudden burst of pain startled him. Why should he care if she was going to die? It was Purnak's problem, not ...anger struck him as well. Why would he ever mistreat such a cat? She was so... No- he couldn't think like that. _Not my problem._ But as often as he told himself that he just couldn't make himself believe it.

He decided to go hunting, just to keep his mind off of things. Thorn got up and stretched, then padded silently after Autumn, wishing he was as concerned about her as he was Fire. But even if he was- it was apparent she was terrifed of him. He didn't want to scare cats, he thought as he scented for prey. He wanted to love them.

Thorn wandered around the cold forest, not finding much to eat. After nearly twenty minutes of coming up empty, he was just heading back when the scent of squirrel drifted by. He quickly pinpointed it and slunk forward, ready to pounce. He threw himself at the tree, grabbing the squirrel in his claws and swiftly killing it. After staring at the body, he suddenly felt sick and was going to toss it away when he thought of poor Fire again.

Snatching up the prey he headed swiftly back to camp, and after a nervous hesitation he padded slowly down into the dark. A mound of dull ginger fur was huddled in the far corner, and Fire didn't even bother to open her eyes when he padded in. "Fire?" he murmured softly. "I brought you some prey. You can have the whole thing." if he hadn't caught her ears twitch, he would have assumed she was asleep; she didn't repsond at all.

He let out a small sigh. "Fire, please. I don't like seeing you like this," _In fact it's killing me,_ he thought to himself.

She opened one green eye, stirring slightly. The look in her eyes sent a chill through Thorn. It wasn't Fire. At least not the Fire that she had been before. She looked...dead. "You don't?" Even her voice was lifeless.

"No," He whispered. She sat up weakly, and he nudged the squirrel to her. To his relief she took a small bite, then hungrily gulped down the whole thing. Thorn sat down, watching. After she was finished, she turned her large green eyes to him again.

"Why did you...?"

He was quiet for a moment. He could barely even admit it to himself, much less Fire herself. Finally he just shrugged. "How's your leg?"

Thorn suddenly recalled his shock when Purnak had brought her back, looking half-dead and covered in blood. He had been bringing some prey down for Autumn and Jessica, and the scent of blood had alerted him. When the black and white tom had dragged the pitiful she-cat back to the camp, he had rushed over and demanded that Purnak let him set her leg. He knew that Purnak was now suspicious of his feelings for her, and would be in trouble if he was caught down here.

"I-I don't know," she mewed feebly.

Thorn stood up. "Want me to help you walk around a bit?" he offered, trying to keep his voice light, when really he was suddenly burning with a desire to tell her just why he cared so much. _Fire...you're the most beautiful cat I've ever seen, please get up and live so that I can kiss you... _No! Even if he felt that way he could never, ever tell her. Not only would Purnak kill him, but she deserved someone better than he, someone who wasn't always lumped with the bad cats. He just had to get her out of this hole again. "It is possible to lose the use of it if you don't use it sometime."

"Okay," she mewed quietly, looking up at him in a way that made him want to kiss her even more. Instead he simply helped her up, letting her lean on his shoulder and led her up into the light.

OOO

The light! Fire had almost forgotten what it was like. Even this close to wintertime the sunshine warmed the earth and her fur as Thorn helped her out into the clearing. Leaning against Thorn- who was possibly the most handsome tom she had ever seen, for a moment she almost felt like herself again. "Can you support your own weight?" he asked softly, pausing after they'd walked a few steps outside.

Fire shifted her weight, staggering slightly, then was able to balance on three legs with Thorn hovering nearby. "I don't know," She placed her paw on the ground, satisfied with the fact that it didn't hurt, then tried putting some pressure on it. A small pain shot through her leg, and she winced. Immediately Thorn was supporting her again.

"Are you okay?"

She blinked, startled. "Y-yeah," Suddenly looking awkward, he took a step away, and once again she tested her weight. Fire had to bite her lip, but she did manage to take a step forward before she almost lost her balance and right away Thorn was beside her again. "Thanks for helping me," She mewed.

Thorn nodded, and then suddenly he froze. Purnak was padding back into the camp and let out a snarl when he saw Fire and Thorn. Terror shot through Fire and she let out a whimper. The black and white tom stalked over angrily.

"Purnak," Thorn dipped his head slightly. "It's not what you think. I was helping Fire regain her ability to walk..." _Please leave, please leave. _Fire thought desperately.

Purnak let out a snarl. "I don't care- just don't let it happen again!" he slapped Thorn in the face. He winced slightly, and then nodded. Fire was surprised that he would just take it, especially when Purnak had no right hitting him. Heart pounding, Fire let him hurriedly lead her down the tunnel.

As she settled down on the floor, she looked up at him again. "Sorry I got you in trouble."

"Not you're fault," he murmured. "Take care." With that he was hurrying back out, glancing behind him twice.

"You too."


	23. Recovering

_Preface _

_Zomg, are things REALLY looking up? O= U tell me! Muahahahaha _

_Oh yeah, and I wanted the adress the fact that cats can't actually kiss. xD (nor can they cry or turn emo) _

_Thank you so much to: rosepetal24, Autmnshine of Oceanclan, Bird that flies at Dawn, Hawksky, Shadowave, Luminous Snow, and Starfirebeam. I want you all to have a Thorn plushie!_

**Recovering**

As they padded into the hole of a den, exhausted from yet another day of hunting, Fire's denmates were shocked to find her sitting up and grooming her pelt. She didn't look up as they approached, and she wasn't surprised when no one really bothered to say anything as they began to settle down for as long as they could until their mates would call them up for some reason or another.

"Did you see how angry Purnak was?" Amber whispered as she curled up, yawning tiredly.

Jessica's ear twitched. "He was really pissed off at Thorn," She sounded almost smug that the tom she hated was in hot water with the tom she hated even more.

"Thorn isn't usually rebelious, not like Torch sometimes is," Amber commented.

Fire glanced over at them as she finished grooming. She wasn't sure whether she wanted to talk to them again, or if she should just curl up in a ball and forget about them like before. When Autumn wondered aloud what he could have done, she meowed without thinking, "He was talking to me and Purnak didn't like it." Suddenly all three other she-cats were gaping at her. Awkward, Fire twitched her ears and laid back down.

Finally Jessica snorted, "Why was Thorn talking to you? Was he harassing you or something?"

"N-no..." she glanced at her paws, suddenly wishing she had kept her mouth shut and let things the way they had been. Unfortunately now she couldn't think straight because her head was buzzing with thoughts of the kind, quiet tabby who had helped her out of the hole. "He gave me something to eat,"

Autumn glanced at Fire with sympathy. "Did he hurt you?"

Suddenly Fire let out a hiss. "No! Great StarClan, he just wanted to make sure I wasn't dead!"

Once again everyone was staring, and a familiar pain hit her. She had said Star_Clan_. Wincing, Fire laid back down, turning her back to them all. She listened to them whispering among themselves, and later, when she was sure no one was awake once again she dug claws into her foreleg, biting her lip to keep back a whimper. And once again she found temporary relief in focusing on physical pain. Only after she fell asleep, her dreams weren't all dark and haunted. Coming from the dark like a band of light padded a familiar brown tabby, green eyes sparkling.

OOO

Thorn continued to sneak food down for Fire. She slowly began to gain more strength as she ate not only the morsels that Purnak brought but also the sometimes whole pieces of prey he brought. His visits were usually kind of awkward, since Fire didn't know what to say to him without revealing just how much she liked him. If she admitted it he would probably be so disgusted he would stop bringing her food.

She couldn't stop cutting herself- it just relieved the pain she still had inside her, but now she could speak to her denmates sometimes, and she noted that they all looked at her with surprise each time. None of them mentioned that Thorn's scent kept reappearing in the den, but she was sure they noticed it.

One day when the den was once again empty Fire found that she could walk around a few steps on her healing leg without it hurting very much. She was secretly elated, and shared it with Thorn the next time he visited. He had padded down the tunnel with a small bird in his jaws. Fire smiled at him, actually in a good mood and mewed, "Guess what?"

"Hmm?" he set down the bird at her paws and looked down at her, his eyes soft. For a moment she was lost in them as he held her gaze, wishing her own green eyes could be that shade.

"I can walk on my leg now," she meowed, breaking eye contact to start gulping down the bird.

To her surprise he let out a happy purr. "That's great. I should ask Purnak if I could take you hunting,"

Hunting? With Thorn watching? Fire suddenly felt sick. She could never do well if he was watchng, and especially while she was slightly injured. "Um... I dont know if that would be a good idea..."

"Why?" he asked, his voice as soft and warm as his eyes.

She winced. "Uh, well, umm.. I don't want you to get in trouble..." _Or see how awful I would be now..._

He smiled. "No, really, it's okay. I'll talk to Purnak. He'll let me if it means you'll be hunting for him again." And why would I want that? she thought, suddenly bitter.

"No. We can wait 'till later." she muttered, laying down.

Thorn glanced at her for a few moments, then sighed and shrugged. "Okay, well, see you later then." He blinked, taking a step toward her, then turned away and headed out of the hole. She hadn't missed the disappointed and slightly hurt look in his eyes.

"Wait...Thorn...?" she called hesitantly, suddenly wanting to tell him why she didn't want him to see her hunt- because she would be no good, and just because she was hurt. Because he was the most handsome, kind, lovable tom in the whole world...

"Yeah?" he paused again, looking wary.

She chickened out, lying her head back down. "You too." He let out a slight purr and padded out.

"Why did you let him go?" She snarled to herself after he was gone, tears welling up in her eyes. Would she ever be able to tell him?


	24. You're Back

_Preface _

_Things are still happy! FOR NOW! -forshadowing- _

SPEAKING OF FORESHADOWING! anyone who reviews will get a special treat!

_Thank you so much to: Flamesong, Autmnshine of OceanClan, Bird That Flies At Dawn, rosepetal24, Purechaos4u, Luminous Snow, Hawksky, and Kitty-flower. U PPL ARE THE ROCKINEST_

**You're Back**

Days continued to pass. Time seemed to do that- slip right by before anyone realized it was there. No one really did, until the first snow. Fire knew something was different; the frosty air that contantly blew into the dank hole was chillier and white flakes blew in with it. She was alone that day, the others out hunting early. She stared at them in wonder, for a moment lost in the white powder that stuck to the den floor and slowly melted into tiny puddles. Then she realized it must be snow- she was born in the winter and was much too young to ever remember snow.

Bringing in more white flakes, his breath making clouds in the chilly air, Thorn padded inside with a small bird clamped in his jaws. He set it down and let Fire gulp it down hungrily. When she was finished she glanced up at him. "Is that- that snow?" she mewed.

He twitched his shoulder fur. "Yes it is. It's just flurrying- I suspect that it won't even lay on the ground for long, but it's pretty all the same," She met his eyes for a moment as he spoke, then jerked away.

"Oh,"

He reached forward slightly, as if to nuzzle her cheek, then a sharp exclamation from outside sent Thorn galloping outside. As she crouched in the corner again Fire heard Torch's angry mew, "Oh, there you are," She sighed and continued to watch the soft billowy snow blow inside, wishing that she herself could just blow out with the wind.

Later that evening, Amber and the others were almost cheerfully discussing the snow and their hunt. They could have almost been Clan apprentices back from a patrol and chatting about the recent Clan news. "And Thorn was so impressed," Autumn meowed, "He gave me some extra prey when Purnak wasn't looking!"

"Great," Amber nuzzled her friend kindly. She had two new scars stretching down her face, and Autumn's eyes followed them and she blinked sympathetically.

_See, Fire_ told herself. _Thorn gives the others extra attention too. There's nothing, _nothing_ special about you. _

OOO

Two days later, after the snow had melted from the ground and it was warm enough that the air didn't freeze their breath, Purnak paid Fire a visit. She dropped into a crouch in terror as the big tom entered the den, his eyes smoldering as he looked at her. "Fire," he spoke her name in an icy tone that matched his eyes.

"Y-yes...Purnak?" she whimpered. Dark images were flickering through her mind, of blood, pain, and someone bellowing in fury. Fire shuddered and tried to push them out, but the fear continued to poison her mind.

"You need to go back to your duties now. Thorn reports that you can walk on your leg," He kept the same quiet tone, though his eyes blazed and taunted her with their glare.

"T-Thorn?"

"Yes," he spat. "Get up and go outside so I can see how you're getting on," The black and white tom curled his lip as he watched her rise shakily to her paws and stumbled out of the tunnel and into the light. " Her leg was still a little sore, but her limp was mostly gone and she no longer kept the splint that Thorn had made for her. Good," he nodded. "You can walk. Now get moving!"

"Yes, Purnak," she nodded hasitly and half limped out of the clearing, past Thorn and Torch who were crouched in the weak sunlight watching her.

It was strange being back into the forest. Despite the dismal gray color it took on once out of the light it almost seemed cheery after being holed up for so long. The track was familiar as she padded toward the hunting place, but it seemed like a different life that she had walked this place. In a way, it was. For then she had still been Firepaw.

There was little in the way of prey-scent even in the hunting place, so Fire padded on, hoping she would be back by sunset with at least something. Thinking about Purnak made her begin to hyperventilate and she had to stop and tell herself that Purnak wasn't here and she'd be fine as long as she caught something.

"Of course you won't be fine," she hissed to herself after thinking that. "You're going to _die_ here!" She dug her claws deep into her flesh and let out a wail as blood began to soak her fur.

After sitting there in misery for a long while, she finally heaved herself to her paws and continued to hunt for prey. Eventually Fire scented a mouse and began to creep halfheartedly toward it. Still a big clumsy she stumbled and the mouse darted off. Despair filled her and she was about to stumble back to the clearing, probably for a beating, when a squirrel ran nearly right into her paws. Fire leaped up and pelted after it, feeling alive for the first time in a long while. She caught it and killed it swiftly.

On almost lighter paws Fire dragged her prey back toward the clearing. Halfway back she met up with Amber who was carrying a couple of mice. "Hi Amber,"

Amber turned, her eyes widening, and she let out a happy purr. "You're back,"she nudged her happily.

Fire twitched her tail, smiling half-heartedly. She picked up the squirrel and was about to walk away when she turned and mewed, "I guess I am,"


	25. A Grave Deed

_Preface _

_Well, since the last couple of chapters were short, I combined chapter 25 and 26. :D enjoy!_

_Oooohhh, and warning to some of my readers, Purnak's swearing gets a little intense..._

_Thank you so much to: Lakestorm (who got me up off my butt to write the last chapter xD) Autumnshine of oceanclan, Bird That Flies at Dawn, RainyCat1212, Luminous Snow, Shadowave, and A fallen tree. Fire plushies with hearts in the eyes for you all. xDDDD_

**A Grave Deed**

It was snowing again nearly a week after Fire's first hunt. Her ginger tabby fur was lightly dusted with the white flakes as she hauled her catch, a large rabbit, into the clearing. She was early, Thorn noted as she padded along the frosty ground and dropped the rabbit. He was crouched just outside his den, wishing the sun would come back again. And it had- Fire sometimes seemed all the sun he really needed. And today the snow and cold wind had made him especially miserable. Which was why he wasn't really thinking as he approached her, knowing full well that Purnak could be around.

"Good catch," he purred, and Fire turned, looking almost like her old self when she spotted him. Something about her gaze warmed him to the tips of his fur. Her bright green eyes, small face framed by neatly set ears, and glowing ginger fur with stripes that cut through it like spears. She was utterly beautiful. It was so easy to be himself around her that he forgot he had to be cautious and formal around her.

"Thank you," Fire mewed quietly, staring at him intensely. Thorn could have melted under her soft gaze. "Do you know where um, Purnak is?" She asked, glancing around.

Her worry pained Thorn. Purnak had been in his den earlier, sleeping away the day while his poor she-cat was braving the snow. Thorn nodded. "I think he's in his den. I'll take the rabbit to him and you can go get yourself warm, okay?" He smiled slightly, making sure to keep his eyes on the rabbit and not her. The way he felt right now- how much he needed her, both phsyically and emotionally- would show in them.

"Really?" she blinked at him. Did she feel the same way about him? He wondered. If she did, he told himself, it wasn't his place to have any relationship with her. She was _Purnak's_ mate. And Purnak would murder him if he knew. "T-thank you,"

"It's nothing," he bent down to pick up the rabbit, but paused when he spotted a painful-looking burr snagged in the side of her cheek fur. Sympathy welled up inside him and he couldn't stop himself. "Oh- here," With a bit of hesitation he reached over, breathing in her sweet scent. He closed his eyes for a moment, lost in the smell. She too took a deep breath as he pressed his muzzle against her cheek, gripping the burr in his teeth and tugging it out. Fire winced. "Are you-"

A furious snarl interrupted him and he whipped around to see Purnak emerge from his den. Dread suddenly weighed him down so that he felt as if he couldn't move. No. This couldn't be happening. Purnak was going to kill him, literally. "What is this?" the furious tom demanded. His icy eyes were like blue flames.

"Purnak!" Thorn gasped, standing protectively in front of the cowering Fire. _Oh no_, he thought. _This is the very thing I've been avoiding_. Not letting his dismay show, he explained desperately,"It isn't what you think. I was-"

"I know what I saw! I'm not stupid!" he hissed, aiming a swipe at Thorn's ear. He ducked, and it missed by a hair. "Come to speak with me in my den. Now." He spoke between gritted teeth. "And Fire-you piece of foxdung, get back in your den with the other useless lumps." Two of the other she-cats, Amber and Jessica had had their kits and now Thorn and Torch had to hunt for them and the remaining she-cats had to hunt double. Fire obeyed as if she had sprouted wings.

Thorn reluctantly followed Purnak into his den and stood by the entrance, ready to flee if he needed too. Once the large black and white tom had settled down he turned his angry gaze to Thorn. "Purnak-"

"Shut up, bastard, or I'll claw your eyes out." Purnak hissed. Thorn flinched, knowing full well that Purnak meant it, and he wouldn't hesitate to carry out any threats. "What were you doing with my she-cat?"

"Nothing, Purnak. I was going to take her catch to you." He answered in a small voice.

He glared at Thorn, not believing him. "Really? And you care nothing for Fire, correct. You were simply taking prey to me," his voice was icier than his eyes. Thorn nodded. "Then why have you been bringing her extra prey every day?"

Thorn stared at him, trapped.

"Why?" Without warning Purnak leaped forward, his nose not a half mouselength away from Thorn's. The tom jumped, his green eyes wide with dismay. "I know why, you fucking rotten piece of shit! You've mated with _my she-cat!" _The last two words were snarled out as rage consumed Purnak's face. "I'm going to _murder_ you! I'll rip your fucking innards out and throw them to the crows! I- I'll-"

"No!" Howled Thorn as he dodged Purnak's slashing claws. He didn't know how he would ever get out of this now, not when Purnak was attacking him. "No! I did nothing of the sort!"

"Liar!" This time his claws sliced through his fur and flesh. Blood flowed down his shoulder as Thorn scrabbled to get away. His shoulder throbbed with pain and he twisted to see the horrible gash that Purnak's claws had made. It felt every bit as painful as it looked.

"Purnak, please! I swear! I-I...you can tell she's not pregnant, right?" He lapped at his wound, watching warily even after Purnak paused.

"Maybe." His eyes narrowed and he looked Thorn over. "But you still have _feelings_, for her, do you not?" The black-and-white tom's fur was lying down, and though his eyes still blazed his voice was normal. Thorn took a risk and nodded slowly. Fury flared in Purnak's eyes. "Then you both must die!"

"No- wait!" Thorn gasped. He didn't know how he would get out of this, but he took the only route he could see clear. He backed up against the den wall, eyes still wide with fear, and mewed, "I- I could buy Fire from you. I'll give you Autumn, and Jessica and all her _kits_," he empasized the words. The Stars only knew what Purnak would do to kittens.

He narrowed his eyes agan. "Oh really?"

"Might I remind you-" Thorn put in, "Fire hasn't been able to produce kits anyway..."

Purnak snarled angrily. "Fine! Take her! But I never want to see either of you in this fucking camp ever again. Understand?"

Thorn nodded vigorously. He could hardly process his thoughts, nevermind trying to figure out what they would do with winter coming and just the two of them alone. But he had won her, and he would finally be able to tell her just how he felt about her. Suddenly impatient to go find the she-cat, he lashed his tail, the agony in his shoulder momentarily forgotten.

"Then get out, you asshole!" Purnak roared, and faster than he ever thought possible Thorn pelted out of his den. Outside, he glanced around the camp. No use saying goodbye to Autumn and Jessica and telling them their new master was Purnak, the fearsome cat who had almost killed him. So he simply called into the slaves' den, "Fire? I want to speak with you!"

OOoOO

Fire jumped as she heard Thorn's voice. Fear flooded through her. Thorn wanted her to go talk to Purnak. Then Purnak would rape her and torture her until she was dead. Utterly choked with fear, she forced her legs to move, one painful step at a time past Amber and Jessica and their mewling kits. Thorn was waiting outside the hole. She examined his expression, but besides the fact that his eyes looked brighter than usual he gave nothing away. She noticed with horror that the fur on his shoulder was bloody and matted, but he spoke before she could say anything.

"Fire," he meowed, and just the sound of his voice saying her name made her fur tingle. She longed to press against him, for him to tell her it was all right and that he loved her and that he could take her away and leave Purnak behind. But instead she was going to die. So when he said her name, she simply drank the word in, wanting to remember it even as she bled her life out. "Er...come with me,"

Surprise filled her and she padded warily after him. He led her into the dark forest, and she shivered as cold wind cut through her thin fur. Thorn however looked nice and cozy in his long pelt. She had to tear her eyes away from him and visions of him wrapping himself around her, cradling her in his soft pelt filled her head. When he stopped suddenly and sat down, wrapping his tail around his paws, she was embarassed about her thoughts and kept her gaze on the ground.

"I need to tell you something," His voice was a quiet rumble, handsome as ever. She looked up, not sure if she should be afraid or joyful. Still his expression gave away nothing. "Purnak was going to...remove me from his group...permanantly." Her eyes widened. Was he telling her he was going to die? "But I convinced him that...it would be better if I simply leave...and bring you with me,"

Fire jerked her gaze to his face. "Wh-what? What are you saying?" It was too good to be true. She couldn't believe it. Was she really free? And not only that, was she free to be with Thorn?

"I'm saying, Fire...that you're free." he meowed slowly. "And...and if you wish, you may come with me, since I will be leaving Purnak as well."

Fire leaped up impulsively and ran over to Thorn. "Are you saying I can go with you?" She was almost her old self again, impulsive and not afraid to voice what she thought. When he nodded, she meowed, "Thorn- Thorn..." suddenly it was all or nothing. If he didn't return her love she'd decline and go on her own way. But if he did, they could be mates forever. "I love you,"

A sudden fire flared in Thorn's eyes and he leaned down to her, wrapping one paw around her back and kissing her. Frozen with surprise, it took her a moment to respond, and then Fire kissed him back with all the passion of her namesake. Warmth flooded through her and chased away the bitter cold as they pressed against eachother. But then Thorn began to grow more passionate, almost fierce, and his eyes glazed over with lust.

Before she knew what was happening she was rolled over to her belly and their kiss was broken as Thorn shoved himself into her. He raped her with none of the violence of Purnak, but it didn't hurt like Purnak's did. It hurt so much worse. Fire hated Purnak, and though that made it hurt so badly, it could never compare to being hurt by someone you loved. Yowling and crying, Fire wailed, "No! Thorn, please!" Without warning he leaped away, as if he had finally realized what he had done.

She scrambled to her paws, shaking hard, and stared up at the tom she loved. Thorn stared at her with equal horror. Guilt and pain clouded his gaze. "No. No... no!" he screamed, backing up. Tears were spilling out of Fire's eyes and she let out a loud sob. "Fire-"

"Get. Away. From. Me." Fire spat, each word dragged out of her hurt like hell.

Thorn cast her one last look before turning away. "I- I...you're free to go."

And she did, turning from the tom she knew she still loved, and running away from him faster than her paws had ever carried her before.


	26. Cold

_Okay, I just want to say that Lakestorm and the rest of you have a total right to never review again. However, do keep in mind that I have a life, and not the entire time was I simply being lazy when not updating. Some of the time I was busy. And actually, I should be asleep right now, but...that's not going to happen. X3  
And I know this is very short, but I just had to update SOMETHING, and I'm very busy with studying for final exams and whatnot. I'll try to update a full chapter tomorrow night. I kind of owe you all..._

**Cold**

Fire had always thought she'd known cold. Cold was when she got a drink from meltwater. Cold was when she slipped and fell into the river. Cold was when she walked on a patch of ice. She knew that cold. This cold was a different kind of cold. The kind that filled her entire being, that kept her from moving. It kept her paralyzed. This cold froze her bones, her heart, her mind. This cold was the kind that killed.

White flakes blurred her vision, and somewhere in her subconscious she knew it was snow. It was natural. Except in this frozen state, her mind didn't register natural. The white was her killer. It leaped for her, wrapping her in its agonizing clutches. She marveled at how horrible, how beautiful it all was. This white would entomb her soon, and soon the very same cold, white snow that caused her such agony would bring her peace.

Somehow, Fire welcomed it. The release from this life was what she had wanted all along. When she had first been taken from her home, she had not been able to admit that it would never end with happiness. She'd had to believe that despite all the horrors she'd seen, somehow she'd make it out okay.

Fire laughed at her naiveity. She knew now that there was never going to be happiness again. Even if she could fix her messed up life, even if there was hope for her future, there was no hope of survival. The cold had her in its clutches.

It was calling to her.

The screaming of the wind, the tugging of it at her fur was calling her into the darkness. Spots appeared within the swirling white. Colors danced behind her eyes. Flaming reds, deep chocolate browns, golden yellows, and every other color she could imagine. She was pulled to them in awe. She barely noticed that the agony in her frozen body was fading. That the feeling was disappearing from her limbs.

Then it was all pulled away from her. The wonderful, welcoming lights were gone. Instead she was confronted with the agony of the bitter cold of the winter. Somewhere, she had the sensation of being dragged through the piles of snow. Real flashes of color came to her. Striped brown fur. Horrified green eyes.

The colors in her mind may had been taken from her, but she could not escape the dark in her head that had been threatening her ever since she'd collapsed in a snow drift. Now as she was being hauled through the snow, she gave in to it.


End file.
